After the Battle
by Oldoverholt
Summary: Just prior to the start of sixth year, Voldemort and his death eaters have attacked Diagon Alley. Some will live, some will die. Those who live will find new love, and, an old enemy plotting revenge.
1. Surprises

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It had been six months since the devastating final battle in Diagon Alley against the forces of the Dark Lord. Many a good witch and wizard fell in this battle, and many a Death Eater had been sent to his assigned seat in Hell. Voldemort's plan was flawless; a surprise attack at the heart of the wizarding world was pure genius. Little did he know that his faithful servant Lucius Malfoy was overheard while finalizing plans for the attack and that this compromised information had been rushed to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Percy Weasley would forever be hailed as the hero of The Battle of Diagon Alley for his timely warning, and the wizarding world would be eternally grateful for the quick reflexes that Percy exhibited as he prevented the death of the world's most famous young wizard, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had just begun their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the Dark Lord had unleashed his plan. The three wizarding schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons had all been closed after the battle, for dozens of students had joined the battle against Voldemort, and many had perished. Thanks to Dumbledore's Army of students and the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort was no more.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the magical world was rebuilding itself in an attempt to regain some small sense of normalcy. The wizards of the world were resilient; many of the ruined shops had been rebuilt in Diagon Alley, and there was even a rumor that a new restaurant called The Crucible _was going to open soon. Recently, Dumbledore and representatives of the other schools had been spotted carrying on whispered conversations while walking around Hogsmeade, the village nearest Dumbledore's own school. This action on the headmaster's part lent credence to the most exciting rumor of the many that were flying around; the schools would soon reopen!_

There was much to be done in the way of rebuilding and healing, for, despite efforts made by those opposed to Voldemort, the war had spilled over into the muggle world, and Harry Potter's only blood relatives had been cursed and brutally murdered by Draco Malfoy and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle; these three had escaped capture and were now in hiding. In spite of their theories that these three, along with other surviving Death Eaters, were plotting to wage war on Lord Voldemort's enemies, the magical people rejoiced that Voldemort was dead and that there was finally a chance for peace. This newfound peace felt good to a certain green-eyed, black-haired teenage boy. . . .

He loved the sounds and smells of the early morning at the Burrow. The birds were awakening and their excited calls filled the air. From the pond he could hear the croaking of the bullfrogs as they prepared for another day of bug catching. A breeze blew gently through the nearby forest and brought a gentle rustling of leaves to his ears. From Mrs. Weasley's kitchen came the smell of breakfast cooking: sausages, eggs, and hot cereal. She always fixed his favorite things for breakfast. Today was also laundry day, and Mrs. Weasley must have started her laundry early. He could hear the bed sheets flapping in the breeze as they hung from the clothesline, the laundry soap that she used gave off the cleanest, freshest scent imaginable. He couldn't think of anywhere else that he would rather be at this time in his life. He loved the Weasleys; they treated him like a member of the family, and they loved him. They loved him, even though their devotion to him was partly to blame for the deaths of three of the Weasley's children.

"Harry?" said a soft familiar voice from behind him. He knew that voice so well. It belonged to Ginny Weasley, youngest member of the family and the only girl among seven children. She had become his confidant and had assumed the role of nurse and protector since Voldemort's attack.

__

"Hi, Gin!" replied Harry, while stretching his arms and filling his lungs with the brisk morning air. After making room for her on the bench, Harry spoke again. "Sit next to me for a bit, Gin, until your Mum calls us for breakfast."

"Did you sleep at all last night Harry?" asked the young girl anxiously; she knew that, since the final battle, Harry had trouble falling asleep at night, and when he did, it was due to an extreme exhaustion that contradicted his tranquil surroundings.

"Yes, I did sleep a little," he lied, hoping that she wouldn't notice, but certain that she would. Feeling, more that sensing, her pointed look, Harry elaborated, I still dream about the boys a lot, and I can't help but think that they would still be here if it wasn't for me."

"Oh, Harry, please don't say that!" she said, drawing him to her and holding him close. "Harry, you know that we were all together in that fight; there was absolutely nothing you could have done differently."

At this encouragement, Harry sat up and searched for her face with his hands, while she leaned forward so that he could gently trace his fingers over her cheeks and lips. Minor intimacies such as this had taken place often since the day a deflected _Avada Kedavra _curse had robbed him of his eyesight.

"Harry, Ginny, time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. The merriment from Molly Weasley's voice was long gone and would probably never return. Her sons Bill, Percy, and George had been dead these six months, and their passing had left a hole in her heart that could never be filled. Her boys had died gallantly, giving their lives in the fight against Voldemort. If it hadn't been for her Percy, throwing himself in front of Harry just as Voldemort had uttered the killing curse, the boy who lived would have lived no longer. Molly knew that Harry blamed himself for the deaths of her boys, so she tried to make him understand that no one held him at fault, but her words failed to comfort Harry, and she could see him sinking further into despair. If it weren't for Harry's one bright spot, Ginny, who adored him, surely Harry would be beyond their reach. There was a time when Molly wouldn't have encouraged a relationship like this between the two of them, but now she could see that it was the best thing for both of them. They gave each other strength, forming a bond that none could break.

Ginny led Harry to his seat at the kitchen table. Although he was getting pretty good at finding his way about the Burrow without any help, he certainly didn't mind having an excuse to hold Ginny's hand.

"Morning, Harry," said Molly, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Have a seat dear, and I'll fix your plate." Just as the words left her mouth, however, she caught a harsh glance from Ginny, and she quickly changed her mind. "Oh, wait a minute, I've forgotten to put the biscuits on. Ginny, will you please take care of Harry while I tend to things?"

Ginny's glare quickly turned to a smile as she said, "Of course, Mummy, glad to."

"Morning, Weasleys!" said Arthur, patriarch of the clan. "How's my family today?" Harry felt warm inside upon hearing this simple gesture because he knew that when Arthur Weasley talked about his family, he was including Harry as well.

A loud clomping on the staircase signaled the entrance of the remaining Weasley children who now lived at the Burrow, Fred and Ron. Ron was Harry's best male friend, and as Harry had discovered that day in Diagon Alley, a fierce warrior.

Mr. Weasley tapped his juice glass with his spoon in order to get everyone's attention. "A toast," he said, "to those no longer with us." The group somberly drank their juice and then took their seats. This memorial to their friends and family had become somewhat of a custom among many of the wizarding families during the last six months.

"All right there, mate?" asked Ron as he gave Harry a pat on the back. "Notice you've been holding hands with my little sister again." At this, Ginny turned beet red, and Harry moved slightly away from her on the bench they shared.

"Hush now, Ron," chided Molly, "and don't antagonize your sister."

"Sorry Mum, just was wondering how much a new set of dress robes for a wizard wedding would cost me," smirked Ron. This comment was too much for Ginny, and she bounced a biscuit, complete with butter and jam, off the top of her brother's head.

"All right!" yelled Molly as only she could. "That's enough from both of you!" Harry thought he could detect just a hint of a smile in her voice as she tried to give, her children her sternest look. Perhaps this was why Harry no longer took offense when Ron teased him about Ginny; it might be a sign that some day, however unlikely it might seem at the moment, some of the joy that used to be a part of the Weasley family would return. Besides, Harry could no longer be one hundred percent certain of his true feelings about Ginny, for he rarely felt uncomfortable at the mention of the two of them together.

Breakfast was concluded without further hostilities. As Ginny helped her mother clear the table, Harry felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I've cleared it with Ginny to have a chat with you out by the pond," said Fred, "that is, of course, if you don't mind." Ginny just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, sure," Harry replied, somewhat warily, "er-- what's on your mind, Fred?"

"Don't worry," grinned Fred. "I'm not going to give you the third degree about your intentions towards my baby sister." The launch of biscuit number two was aborted as Molly grabbed her enraged daughter in a bear hug and shooed the boys outside.

It had been a long time since Harry had heard anybody in the Weasley family laugh as hard as Fred was laughing now. "I tell you, Harry, we have a little Molly Weasley on our hands! Whoever ends up with her should receive either a medal or a psychological evaluation!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as Fred led him down to the pond. When they arrived at the spot where he and Ginny had sat together that morning, Fred made sure that Harry was comfortable before sitting down himself. "So, what's on your mind, Fred?" Harry tackled the problem quickly.

"It's about the joke shop," replied Fred. "Now that George is gone, I don't know if I can carry on by myself. I don't know if I want to carry on by myself." Feeling Fred shift to put his head in his hands, Harry felt the loss of George keenly. He couldn't begin to imagine what Fred, who was George's identical twin, was going through.

Before the war, the twins were inseparable. The pair went everywhere and did everything together, they were both beaters on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team together, and they were even thrown out of Hogwarts together. Technically, they weren't thrown out of Hogwarts; they quit. The twins had both known that their days at the school were numbered. The boys just had better, more imaginative things to do: things like opening a very successful joke shop. Harry had given the twins his winnings from the Tri-wizard Tournament, 1000 Galleons, and they had opened Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The shop had become a success far beyond their dreams, and since he had funded their business start-up, the twins had made Harry a full partner. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was now even exporting its mayhem to villages near Durmstrang and Beauxbatons at a very nice profit. This month alone, Harry's share of the profits had been 500 Galleons, and Fred had only reopened the shop three months ago. He remembered the row he had with Fred about accepting a share of the profits. Harry hadn't wanted to accept anything, but Fred was adamant about it, and in the end Harry had relented. Besides, a plan was already forming in his mind, a plan to save his share and use it to do something wonderful for the witches and wizards who had suffered so greatly at the hands of Voldemort.

"So much of what we did together was just plain fun," said Fred. "Sure, it's great to make money on what we invented, but I miss the adventure of seeing what kinds of stunts we could pull off next and taking turns testing our wheezes. It's not as much fun when you have to do it alone. . . . They are going to reopen Hogwarts in a few months. I was thinking of applying for reinstatement, you know, to please Mum--goodness knows she needs some cheering," he contemplated wistfully. "You are a full partner, Harry. Tell me what you think I should do."

Harry could feel tears welling up in his sightless eyes as he thought about George. After a minute, he answered carefully. "All I know is, some of the happiest memories that I have of Hogwarts have to do with you and George and those awful jokes that you two used to play. Don't you think that now, more than ever, people need your special talents and inventions?" Harry paused to let it sink in a little before continuing. "You have a special gift, Fred; you can make people laugh, and more laughter is what this world needs now." Reaching out, Harry touched Fred's shoulder. "I think you can go back to Hogwarts and run the business at the same time, Fred," he said encouragingly. "With Ron spending most of his free time at St. Mungo's with Hermione, I don't know how much he could help out with the store, but I would be glad to help in any way I can. I think I might even get Ginny to help out if you stop teasing her about the two of us."

Fred laughed and grasped Harry's hand firmly. "You're right of course, Harry; George wasn't a quitter when it was something important to him, and he wouldn't want me to quit either. Besides, I think that you, Gin, and I could get into a fair of share trouble between the three of us, and it makes it a lot easier to test things when you have all of those unsuspecting first-years wandering around the school. Thanks, Harry," said Fred, standing up to go back to the house. "Do you want to go back up now?"

"No," said Harry a little sheepishly, "I think Gin is coming down after bit to chat for a while." Harry couldn't see the grin on Fred's face, but he knew it was there.

Ginny and Ron had been given the task of cleaning the breakfast dishes-- without magic--and they had barely spoken a word to each other as Fred strolled into the kitchen with a suspicious half-smile on his face. "What's up?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing" said Fred, "I just think Harry prefers for you to escort him back up to the house." Searching in vain for a biscuit, Ginny knew that Fred was all set to give her another verbal poke, but he surprised her by walking by and patting her on the head. She was still trying to figure Fred out when she started for the door, but before she could get there, Ron called her name.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly.

Ron approached her with a serious look on his face. "Gin, I've never said this to you before--Merlin knows I should have…."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Harry is my best mate," he began. "His friendship is one of the most important things in the world to me, and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I appreciate the way you take care of him and look out for him," he continued. "I just wanted you to know that I feel lucky to have you as a sister, and I love you very much."

Ginny could detect no trace of a smirk on his face or in his voice, so she put her arms around her brother and held him tightly, almost unable to believe what she had just heard. She knew that her brothers loved her; they just weren't the type to get all gushy. "You're a pretty special person yourself, Ron," she said. "The way you have stuck by Hermione all these months, talking to her even though she can't hear you and holding her hand even though she doesn't know it. You have been there for her, just like I have been here for Harry. I couldn't ask for a better brother, Ron-- I love you, too."

Harry was beginning to think that Ginny had forgotten him, then he heard her footsteps approaching. She sat down and immediately put her arms around him and began to cry. "What's the matter Gin?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh Ha-rry, it's Ron-n" she bawled, unable to control her emotions.

"What did he do to you now?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"He didn't do anything, Harry, he's just so wonderful, and I'm so lucky to have him as a brother".

"I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about Ronald Weasley-- you know--your brother," joked Harry in an attempt to cheer her.

His attempt worked, and she finally managed to tell Harry what Ron had said to her. He couldn't suppress

his smile; he had always known that Ron wasn't as shallow as Hermione sometimes portrayed him to be.

Harry's thoughts now strayed to his other best friend. She had been in a coma since the battle in Diagon Alley, where she had been hit by an unknown curse that none of the medical wizards seemed to be able to cure. He remembered Ron screaming and charging full tilt into the two Death Eaters who had struck Hermione down. Crabbe and Goyle never knew what hit them. Ron had rendered Crabbe unconscious with his first assault and had managed to disarm Goyle at the same time. When Harry had asked Ron if he needed help, Ron had worn a grim face as he had shaken his head no. Later, the bodies of these two men, the fathers of two Harry's worst enemies, were found dead, their bodies horribly misshapen and in unnatural postures. Harry never asked Ron what had happened.

After a few minutes of restful contemplation, Ginny spoke, "It's such a beautiful day, Harry; let's promise not to be sad any more today….I know what would make us both feel better." At Harry's grin, Ginny knew how he had interpreted her words. "Harry Potter!" she giggled. "Are you sitting there, having rude thoughts about me?"

"Oh, no, Ginny," he stammered, "I would never think of things like that about you!" Harry couldn't see her look of disappointment at this news, but she knew he was just being Harry Potter, the boy who was always trying to do and say the right thing so that the people around him would be at ease.

"My dear Mr. Potter, what I had in mind was flying!"

Flying! It had been months since he had been on a broomstick. He wasn't even sure that he _could_ still fly. How would he manage it? Would Ginny have to tie a rope to him like a pet calf? Despite his fears, Harry spoke up eagerly. "Knowing you as I do Gin, I assume you already have a plan worked out…." In response, Ginny jumped up and began to pull Harry after her. "Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him back towards the Burrow.

"To the shed, I've got to show you what daddy and I have been working on," she said excitedly. "By the time they reached Mr. Weasley's work shed, both of them were out of breath. "Stand here, Harry," she ordered, "I'm going to bring you out a surprise present. We've been working on it at night after everyone's gone to bed."

Harry smiled at the excitement in her voice and waited anxiously for her return. "Hold out your hands," he heard her say. He reached out and took the object from her. As he ran his hands up and down the wooden object, his fingers painting a picture for his mind to see, he knew what is was immediately. It was his Firebolt broomstick, a professional quality broomstick and one of the finest ever made. He knew this broomstick backwards and forwards, but this time there was something more to it; it seemed heavier and kind of lopsided. As his hands moved down the long, sleek handle of the Firebolt, they encountered a metal bracket that was attached to a crossbar. Moving further down the broomstick he found another bracket and crossbar. Sliding his hands across the topmost crossbar he came to another bracket attached to another broom.

"Gin, just what have you given me here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Harry, please don't be mad," she said. It was an idea that I came up with, and Daddy helped me put it together. What you have is your Firebolt joined to my Comet 260. This is how it will work, Harry," she said, "The brooms are joined at the crossbars, and we will be riding together, each on our own broom. Since your Firebolt is so much faster than my comet, we will have to be careful when we push off from the ground," she continued, becoming more animated all the time. "I will control with my broom until we get some height and practice a bit, then you can take over. I'll be your eyes--" she broke off, unsure of his expression. "Please Harry, tell me what you honestly think-- I know I shouldn't have touched your Firebolt without permission, but I--." Seeing that he had raised his hand to cut her off, she stopped rambling, and Harry reached out to take her hands in his and draw her into a warm embrace.

As he stood there gently holding her, he whispered softly, "Ginny, I can't think of any better present that you could have given me." Upon speaking these words, he bent his head and kissed her slowly, fully on the lips. Ginny, reacted in a way she would never have imagined and fainted in his arms. "Ginny, oh, Ginny please wake up!" He said frantically, gently laying her on the ground. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please wake up, please--please don't tell your Mum what I did! Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry." He took her hand and could feel her beginning to stir. He raised her to a sitting position, and, once again, he placed his arms around her. As he held her he could feel her shaking. _How am I going to get her to stop crying? _Just as he thought this,Ginny leaned back, and Harry realized she wasn't crying-- she was laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Oh, Harry, you silly git!" she giggled. "Only you, the gentlest, kindest wizard boy I have ever known would have the power to render a girl unconscious with a kiss and then feel the need to apologize for it." Her voice becoming softer now, she continued, "I've wanted you to do that for ever so long, Harry." The two embraced for several minutes longer before Ginny spoke again. "I expect that we have quite a bit to talk about. Perhaps tonight-- after supper. For now, though, let's try out your present," she said, pulling him to his feet.

They picked up the combination broom and headed for the meadow where the Weasleys practiced Quidditch so that there would be no obstacles to hinder their takeoff. Ginny made sure that Harry was seated properly on his broom before picking up her Comet and mounting. "Okay, Harry, we will push off on my count of three. Remember to take it slowly with that rocket you're riding," she instructed him. Harry gripped his broomstick tightly and heard her count, "one, two, THREE!" On three they both pushed off gently from the ground with Ginny controlling the direction of their flight. He was surprised at how well the two brooms maneuvered together. It wasn't like flying his Firebolt by himself, of course, but it actually flew quite well and seemed to respond quickly to Ginny's control. Ginny took them through some slow turns and shallow dives to get Harry used to things. She now leaned back and pointed the brooms skyward to gain some altitude.

Upon leveling off, Ginny asked Harry if he was ready to try a bit more speed. He nodded grimly and gripped his broomstick even tighter. Ginny's idea of a bit more speed was actually a lot more speed! Harry could feel the wind rushing past his face, and his mind flashed back to the first time he had ever ridden a broomstick. He was back in his favorite element, and he owed it all to his little Ginny and her Father. _Once again_, Harry thought, _the Weasley family has worked their magic to lift my spirits. _

"Okay, Harry, it's your turn to be flight commander," Ginny laughed. "I've taken us high enough, so we shouldn't be running into anything."

"All right, Gin, here we go, " he said trying to sound calm. He pointed the broomsticks upwards and accelerated quickly. Not knowing for sure how well the Comet part of the pair would hold up at higher speeds, he checked with Ginny as to how she thought her broom was doing.

"Everything looks fine, Harry, these old Comets were made to take a lot of punishment. Open her up!" she called to him. That was all of the encouragement he needed as he began to urge the brooms on, going faster and faster until they were almost traveling at the fastest speed of a normal Firebolt. Ginny yelled to him that everything was okay.

"I'm going to dive her, Ginny," he yelled. "Keep a sharp eye, and make sure you give me plenty of time to pull up."

"Okay, when I yell 'now,' Harry, you be sure and pull up right away."

He nodded in agreement and started his dive. This dive was something he used quite often in his position as seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Firebolt could drop like a rock; time and again he had used this to his advantage to beat a rival seeker to the Golden Snitch. Because of the extra weight, they dropped even faster than normal, and Harry began to worry about being too low to pull out of the dive when he heard Ginny give the signal. He pulled back hard and could feel Ginny helping him on her Comet. Once again the combination broomstick surprised him, as it easily pulled out of the dive with plenty of room to spare-- at least Ginny told him there was plenty of room to spare.

They spent the next two hours flying and enjoying themselves. They took turns controlling the brooms, and, by the end of the session, both were quite skilled in handling it. After they landed, they walked slowly-- hand in hand--back to the work shed to store the broomsticks. As Ginny closed the door and took Harry's hand to lead him back to the house, he put his arms around her and held her tight. "Thank you so much, Gin," he said. "Thank you for the broom--for allowing me to fly again--for everything."

This time it was her turn--she reached up and kissed him, holding him tightly. "I suppose we better be going back to the house now," she said. "This will be as good as time as any to tell Mummy about what Daddy and I have done with your broomstick and that you have been flying again."

"What?" Harry asked. "Your Mum didn't know about this? Gin, she's going to blow her top!"

"I know, I know," said Ginny, "but we were both so sad and needed cheering up, and this combination broomstick was the perfect answer. Besides, if I tell her now it will give her a little time to wind down before Daddy comes home this evening," she explained. "Perhaps by then she will be in more of a mood to take it easier on Daddy--after she's realized that no harm's been done."

Warily they walked back to the house and onto the back porch where Mrs. Weasley was folding some of her family's freshly washed clothes. "Here, Mummy, sit down and have a rest, let me help you with that," Ginny volunteered.

"Oh, thank you, dear," said Molly. "You two been for a long walk have you?"

"No," Harry spoke up. He was going to try to take some of the heat off of Ginny. "We were trying out something that Ginny and Mr. Weasley put together for me out in the shop."

"What's that, dear?" she asked.

Screwing up his courage Harry spoke again, "It's a combination broom. My Firebolt attached to Ginny's Comet 260, so she can be my eyes and give me direction when we are flying," he said getting bolder by the second. "We have been flying for the past two hours, and it was perfectly safe, and--."

"You've been doing what?" Mrs. Weasley said, rising to her full height of five feet and four inches and knocking over a pile of recently folded laundry in the process. "Ginny, how could you--Harry, what were you thinking?" she began to wail. "Do you two realize what--?" she stopped in mid-rant and looked at the two young people before her. Ginny was hanging her head, and Harry looked as if he had just seen Voldemort again. The moment was ripe for a patented Molly Weasley tirade in which she would point out such things as safety, lack of good judgment, and the foolish risk to Harry when so many people had been working day and night to protect him from danger. Instead of continuing on with her finger-shaking, volume-enhanced lecture, however, Molly just sighed and sat back down. She knew that she could be a bit of a shrew at times, and she also knew that what these young people needed right now was understanding, and encouragement. "Sit down, you two, and tell me about this--this thing that Ginny and her father have invented," she ordered.

Just then the side door swung open, and Fred and Ron, who had been to the village to pick up a few things for the family, strolled in. "What's this, a family meeting--and we weren't invited?" questioned Fred.

"Your sister and Harry were just about to explain something to me," said Molly, "something that she and your father invented."

"Wow, Gin, what is it?" asked Ron.

"Let's go down to the shed, and I'll show you--that will be the easiest way," she replied.

Off they marched back to the shed with Ginny and Harry in the lead. Ginny retrieved her invention and presented it for inspection. "Bloody hell, Gin, what is it?" asked Ron, who received a hard look from Molly at his choice of words. Ginny then explained the purpose of the combination broom as a training and help aid for people like Harry and those who wanted a safer way to learn to fly. "Gin, it's bloody brilliant," said Ron approvingly.

"I think we can make some good money with this!" chimed in Fred. "It can be a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes exclusive," he said, already counting the Galleons. "What'll we call it, though? Hmmm. If we paint it blue, we could call it the Co-bolt. . . ."

"No," inserted Harry, "what about _The Firemet_? Besides, if we paint it, it'll throw it off balance."

"Wait a minute," said Ron. "You're both missing something. Think about how much a Firebolt costs. Very few common witches and wizards are able to afford a Firebolt, let alone this combination broom. What you need to think about selling is the kit that allows you to put two brooms together. That way you could connect any two brooms, and more people would be able to buy it. You could call it a combo kit."

"You know, Ron, I believe you have hit on something," said Fred approvingly.

"Hold on kids," said Molly. "I don't know about this thing. . . ."

"Watch, Mummy, I'll take Fred for a ride, and you can see how it works," said Ginny.

"What about me?" asked Ron. "I want to try it out too."

"You can go next, just be patient," Ginny replied. She had Fred sit on the Comet part while she climbed onto the Firebolt. On the count of three they kicked off and sped into the air. They spent the next fifteen minutes or so zooming and diving, looping and circling, and alternating who controlled the brooms until they finally landed next to an impatient Ron. Almost before Fred had dismounted, Ron was on the Comet and ready to go. The previous aerobatics were repeated with Ron yelling in excitement and waving his arms wildly when they returned to level flight.

Upon landing, Ginny approached her Mum, and Molly was beaming with pride. "Oh, Ginny, what a wonderful thing you and your father have done," Molly said as the tears started to flow.

"Not now, Mummy, please don't cry, not now," Ginny begged, hugging her Mum tightly and patting her back gently. Molly smiled and just shook her head, amazed at what her young daughter had accomplished. "Do you agree that the combination broom is safe, Mummy?" asked Ginny with a strange glint in her eye.

"Yes, I do," replied Molly, "and I will support you in any way I can, dear."

"In any way, Mummy?" asked Ginny coyly.

"Yes, any way," answered Molly, now becoming a little nervous.

"Well, in that case, I would like for you to ride the broom with me!"

"Oh no, no, no, I couldn't do that, Ginny. It's been years since I've been on a broom, and I was never much of a flier," she protested.

"You don't really have that much faith in my invention, then, do you, Mummy? Just think of all that hard work that Daddy and I put into it, and my own mother doesn't think it safe to ride," said Ginny, sticking the guilt needle in a little deeper.

"Of course I do, Ginny, it's just--just--that I would feel so foolish. A dumpy old lady like me flittering around on a broom. What would people think?"

"People would think that you were an adventurous woman who realized that life is short and that you have to take advantage of an exciting opportunity when it presents itself," said Ginny, not backing down.

By now Fred and Ron had moved to either side of Harry, and after a whispered conversation they began a chant that slowly got louder and louder. "Mol-ly, Mol-ly, Mol-ly, Mol-ly." The boys were now whistling and cheering her on. Molly looked at her daughter, who was beaming with pride and holding her wonderful invention. With the boys still chanting in the background, Molly thought back to all of the turmoil and pain that had so dominated their lives over the previous months. _It really is time to try to bring some joy back into the world, _she thought to herself. _If riding that broom would make my daughter and my boys happy, then I am bloody well going to ride it._

And that was how it came to be that Molly Weasley, respected matriarch of the Weasley family, spent a warm, sunny afternoon racing through the clouds with her daughter at her side and feeling better and more alive than she had in many a day.

They were all tired but happy as they put the brooms away and then returned to the house. "You youngsters must be starved," said Molly. "We haven't eaten since breakfast, I completely forgot about lunch, and I haven't given a thought to dinner. I'm glad your father made plans to eat at work today; I've neglected you all," she said worriedly.

Just as the boys and Ginny were telling her not to worry about fixing anything, a flapping of wings announced the arrival of an owl, one with a distinctive red band on its right leg--an owl from the Ministry of Magic.

Molly took the message from the owl and gave the beautiful bird a treat, which it eagerly accepted. She smiled as she looked at the worried faces of her family. "Not to worry, dears; it's from your father," she reassured them. Molly read the note out loud to the now curious group:

Dear Family,

This note is to tell you not to bother with dinner tonight, Molly. I will be home around 6:00 p.m. to pick you all up; we'll be going out to dinner at _The Crucible_--you know, that new place just off Diagon Alley. Professor Dumbledore came to my office today and invited us all to dinner as his guests. I hear it's a rather fancy place, so you will all need to dress your best, and, Ron, we need to be on our best manners, too. See you all at six.

Love,

Dad

P.s. Everyone also needs to pack an overnight bag. We will be staying at the _Leaky Cauldron _tonight, and we'll be doing some visiting tomorrow.

They looked at each other in surprise. "What does he mean by that?" complained Ron. "I have manners."

"I think what he means is, try not to act like you are at Hogwarts during the Sorting Feast," chuckled Harry.

"Shut up, Harry," laughed Ron good naturedly.

"Mum, why do you suppose Professor Dumbledore would be taking us all out to dinner? And why are we staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight? And who are we going to visit?" asked Fred.

"I don't know, dear, but I'm sure he has a good reason. Besides, this family could use a good night out; it should be a lot of fun," said Molly.

"Mummy, you've got to help me figure out what to wear," begged Ginny, always practical.

Arthur Weasley arrived home promptly at six that evening to somewhat of a surprise. Fred, Ron and Harry greeted him at the door, and they were all wearing muggle clothes!

"What do you think, Dad?" asked Ron. "It was Mum's idea, thought it might add a bit of fun to the evening." Arthur inspected the boys who were dressed in blazers that matched the scarlet color of the house of Gryffindor, complete with the house crest on the left breast pocket. With their scarlet and gold striped ties, black slacks and shiny black shoes, the boys looked quite dashing.

"Mum transfigured them from our dress robes. "What do you think?" asked Fred.

"Muggle clothes! Your mother is amazing," said Arthur proudly. "I've seen her create some wonderful outfits, usually for others, using transfiguration, but she has outdone herself this time."

"Mum just thought it might be fun," said Fred.

"And I agree," said Arthur.

Mr. Weasley already had some muggle suits, which he was required to wear whenever he had to deal with muggles, usually as a result of some magical accident. "Well, suppose I'd better go change. Anything interesting happen here today boys?" asked Arthur.

"Mum knows about the combination broom," volunteered Ron.

"Oh my, how did she find out?" sighed Arthur, collapsing into the nearest chair.

Ron explained what had taken place that day. How Ginny had given Harry his present early and how they had all been flying the combination broom. "You should have seen Mum; she was great!" boasted Ron.

"Mum wasn't mad at all Dad, but she said that you two would be having a talk about it later!" snickered Fred.

Arthur just shook his head and rose to go change for the evening.

After a time, Mr. Weasley returned, looking quite dapper in a dark blue pinstriped suit. The boys all complimented him on how good he looked and how he could pass for a muggle easily.

"Now where are those females? It's almost time to go." said Arthur.

Almost as if on queue, the Weasley women descended the stairs together. They were met by a chorus of wolf whistles and applause.

"What is it, What am I missing?" asked Harry.

Ginny walked over and took Harry's arm in hers. "I'll describe what Mummy is wearing, Harry," she said happily. "It's a long, flowing, emerald green evening dress, slit to just above the knee on the left side, with full, long sleeves and a darker green boarder on the hem, and she looks beautiful," Ginny said with pride. "And I am wearing a light blue, straight-cut dress that comes to just above my knees. It has thin shoulder straps and a matching jacket and shoes," she concluded.

"And Ginny looks beautiful, too," said her father with a twinge to his voice. Arthur hadn't realized that Ginny was growing up so fast.

"I hadn't used magic to transfigure clothes in a very long time, especially muggle clothes, but I think everything turned out alright," said Molly.

"Yes, Molly, you have done a wonderful job. The boys look so handsome, and you and Ginny look so lovely," said Arthur, kissing her on the cheek. "But now we must be off," he added.

They trooped outside, each carrying an overnight bag as instructed, and found a large, black limousine waiting for them. Arthur explained that the Ministry of Magic had provided the vehicle for both this night and the next day. Excitedly, they piled into the limo and settled in for the drive. They chatted happily as they rode along, and in no time at all, they were pulling up in front of the restaurant.

__

The Crucible was indeed an upscale place. A valet parked the car, and an impressive looking doorman held the door for them as they entered. Once inside, they were approached by a maî tre d,' complete with a French accent, who seemed to be prepared to be snooty to them, until he found out they were the Dumbledore party. Once he heard this information, he was falling all over himself to be nice to them, being oh so polite and seeing to it that they were properly escorted to the private dining room that Dumbledore had reserved.

As they entered the room, they saw Professor Dumbledore coming to greet them.

"Hello, hello! So wonderful to see you all again," Dumbledore called to them. "You all look so nice, I'm so glad you are here! Molly, you do look so lovely," he said kissing her hand, "And Ginny, you look like a little angle who has come down to pay us a visit."

Ginny stepped forward and accepted a hug from Dumbledore, making a mental note that the kindly old wizard always smelled like peppermint and chocolate.

"Please sit down. I have taken the liberty of ordering a round of butterbeer for us all, to get the festivities started," chimed Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor, but just exactly why are we having these _festivities?" _queried_ Harry._

"Good question, Harry. We are here to have dinner with the head of The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore explained.

The spirits of the group were instantly dampened. Cornelius Fudge was the head of The Ministry of Magic, and he was much despised by the Weasley family, and especially by Harry. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at the now somber faces of his guests.

"Pardon me, I should have said, we are here to have dinner with the _new_ head of the Ministry of Magic, should he agree to accept the position, Mr. Arthur Weasley." explained Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell," cried Ron, while receiving a cuff to the back of his head, from his Mother, for his choice of words.

Everyone was talking excitedly as Dumbledor raised his hands to try to restore quiet.

"Albus, what are you saying?" asked Arthur, rising from his chair.

"What I am saying is, is that the board of directors has completely surprised me," said the old wizard. "They have terminated Mr. Fudge for his many obvious shortcomings and have authorized me to offer the position to you, Arthur. They have decided to offer the position to someone with integrity, someone who knows about honor and loyalty, someone who would be totally dedicated to the job, in short, someone who is a good person," explained Dumbledore.

Arthur stood there, staring blankly at those around him, still holding on to his butterbeer. So many times he had thought about the things he would do differently if he was in charge of the ministry. Now he was being handed the opportunity, but he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Molly, what do you think?" asked Arthur.

"I think the ministry has finally done something right. They couldn't have picked a finer man. I just know you will do a wonderful job, Arthur," she said proudly.

"You might also like to know that your salary will be one hundred twenty-five thousand Galleons a year, and you will have the use of the car that brought you here tonight," added Dumbledore.

"Bloody he--!" started Ron, but he stopped in the middle of his outburst as Molly glowered at him.

Looking again at the hopeful smiles on the faces of his family, Arthur knew that he had but one choice.

"Albus, tell the ministry that I am honored to accept the position," said Arthur, humbly.

The cheering now broke out, and Harry realized why Dumbledore had gotten a private room. This was going to be a noisy night! Arthur was being hugged and patted on the back so much he was in danger of being knocked out of his chair.

Dumbledore now asked for everyone's attention. "I have taken the liberty of pre-ordering this evening's meal. It is now ready to be served, and I hope you like it," he said. As they all returned to the table and stood by their chairs, Dumbledore lifted his glass, and the rest of the party did the same. "To those no longer with us," they all repeated.

There were several courses to the meal, which featured a nice Cornish hen and petit beef fillet, and it seemed that with every course, someone would order another round of butterbeer. By the time dessert was served, everyone was making merry and having a wonderful time.

"What's that?" asked Ron suspiciously, as his dessert was set in front of him.

"It's called Baked Alaska, and it's really quite good, Ronald," said Dumbledore.

Ron knew that Dumbledore was famous for his sweet tooth, so if he recommended the dessert it must be okay. As Ron was preparing to take a bite, the waiter brought out a bottle of fine old brandy, and a glass was placed in front of each adult and then properly filled.

Rising from his chair, Dumbledore now spoke, "A toast--to the new head of the Ministry of Magic!"

They all rose and cheered even louder than before, the butterbeer seeming to have had an effect.

After the cheering had died down, everyone returned to his seat, except for Dumbledore, who remained standing.

"You have all heard of the rumors about Hogwarts possibly reopening soon. I am pleased to announce this evening, that the rumors are true. Hogwarts will be reopening in two months!" said Dumbledore to even more cheering. "All of the students will be receiving a letter, giving complete details of what is happening and what will be expected of them."

This latest news came as a bit of a shock to Harry. He had, of course, often thought about Hogwarts reopening, but he wasn't sure what that really meant as far as he was concerned. He didn't know how he could go back to school, without being able to see. The thought of all of his friends going back to school and him being left behind made Harry feel terribly depressed.

"A Galleon for your thoughts, Mr. Potter," said Ginny, taking his hand.

He told her what he had been thinking about, and she responded with silence.

"What do you think Gin? What will I do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Harry. I only know that you won't be left alone. I don't have to go back to school, no matter what Mummy and Daddy might have to say about it. I'll always be there for you," she said.

"I could never ask that of you Gin, and I won't. I will be able to figure something out, I'm sure," he said giving her hand a squeeze. "For now, let's just enjoy the evening, and each other's company," he said smiling.

They hugged, not paying any attention to those around them.

"Listen, Harry, they're piping music into the room," said Ginny with a touch of excitement in her voice. "Will you please dance with me, Harry? Please?" she begged.

"I don't know, Gin; I'm not much of a dancer; I--," he tried to say, but Ginny wasn't about to take no for an answer.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to an unoccupied area near the fireplace.

"We don't have to move around a lot; just hold me, and we'll sway to the music," she suggested. "We were supposed to have a talk tonight, after dinner, do you remember?" she asked.

Harry did remember. He was somehow supposed to tell her his motives behind his kiss of earlier in the day. He felt wonderful as he danced with Ginny and she laid her head on his shoulder. Finally, after a few minutes, he knew what he had to say.

"The only excuse I have for kissing you, Ginny, is that I love you, and I always want to be with you." confessed Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, too. I had hoped that you felt the same way about me," she whispered.

The others in the room were now watching the young couple. Arthur especially was keeping an eye on them.

"Molly, how long has this been going on?" questioned Arthur.

"Are you daft? Ginny has adored Harry for the longest time, and as they have spent more and more time together and as Harry has become dependant upon her, it's only natural that they would become closer," Molly explained to her suspicious husband.

"But--But do you think this is a good thing?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, I think it's the very best thing," she replied.

Arthur sighed and took Molly's hand in his.

"Well old girl, let's at least show them that they aren't the only ones who are in love and that they're not the only ones who know how to dance," Arthur laughed.

Arthur and Molly joined the young couple near the fireplace and began to dance.

As the others in the party watched the dancers, Ron thought back to what this day had brought. His father's new job, the new car they now had access to, the combination broom, Hogwarts reopening, and Harry and Ginny seemingly ready to let all the world know that they were in love. As Ron stood there deep in thought, Professor Dumbledore moved over to stand next to him.

"Well, Professor, it's been a day of many surprises for the Weasley family," said Ron.

"More than you know, Ronald, more than you know," replied the old wizard with that strange twinkle again in his eyes.


	2. And Still More Surprises

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The song, 'Till There Was You', is from the movie musical, 'The Music Man', It was written by Merideth Wilson. The 'Beatles' later recorded this song and it became a hit for them.

Ron Weasley awoke early, it was just a little past six a.m. He stretched and looked around the room he shared with Fred and Harry. Sitting up, he noticed that there was a nice fire going in the fireplace. Tom, the innkeeper, must be up and about already he thought. Ron slowly got out of bed and looked at the two sleeping figures. It didn't surprise him to see that Fred was still asleep, but he couldn't believe that Harry was still snoring loudly. All of that dancing and butterbeer must have done the trick, and worn poor Harry out. Ron smiled when he thought about the previous night's fun. Everyone was really in a party mood, after Dumbledore's announcement, that Ron's dad had been offered the position of Head of the Ministry of Magic. After his dad had accepted the offer, the party really got started. All of the men had taken turns dancing with Molly and Ginny--the women were ready to collapse by the end of the evening. Fred had even managed to sneak each of the boys a glass of brandy. Ron decided he didn't like brandy very much, he would just stick to butterbeer from now on. He finally managed to pull himself all the way out of bed, and made his way to the shower. He finished his shower, and opened the overnight bag that he had packed for the trip. Underwear, socks, jeans, sneakers and his favorite Chudley Cannons sweater, and Ron was all set to go. Hermione had tried to tell him before, that the sweater, along with his bright red hair, was a trifle overpowering, but it was his favorite thing to wear.

Hermione, how he wished she had been able to attend the party last night. He didn't know for sure what Dumbledor had planned for them today, but he hoped there would be time to go to St. Mungros. He thought back to the Battle of Diagon Alley, when, Hermione had been attacked by the senior Crabb and Goyle. He also thought of what he had done to the two men, and he shuddered. He hadn't known that he was capable of such violence.

He trooped down to the common room of the inn, and was surprised to see Ginny sitting there, curled up on a sofa and having a cup of tea. Ron had Tom get him some tea and he joined Ginny.

"I can't believe you are up so early Gin, after all that dancing, I figured you would sleep till noon," he laughed.

"The dancing was fun, but that brandy didn't agree with me," she replied.

"Brandy, how did you get into the brandy?" he asked.

"Fred isn't the only one in this family who can be sneaky," she said, smiling.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Don't know, I just woke up, and I've been thinking of Hermione," he replied.

Ginny knew that Ron grieved terribly for Hermione. She had been in a coma for months, not knowing that Ron was there every day, to visit her. Still, they were lucky that both Hermione and Harry were still with them. Ron had just gotten to Crabb and Goyle in time, to prevent them from hitting Hermione with another curse. Her brother, Percy, had deflected Voldemort's Avada Kedavra curse, so that it had just brushed Harry, as Harry unleashed his own killing curse against the dark lord. Poor Percy, she thought, he had been estranged from the family for so long, but in the end, he had proven himself, and he was now a hero of the wizarding world.

"Do you think we will have time to visit her today?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to make time, I don't care what everybody else does," said Ron.

Ron took Ginny's cup and got them both some more tea.

"You know Gin, when I saw her the other day, I thought that she was looking a little stronger--she had a bit more color, and--I could have sworn I saw her hand move a bit as I was leaving the room," he said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Oh Ron, that's wonderful, perhaps there is a chance," said Ginny.

She smiled at her brother, trying to be reassuring, but feeling in her heart that Hermione was lost to them forever.

Just then, Harry and Fred entered the common room, both looking a little the worse for wear.

"There's my Fred Astaire," laughed Ginny.

"Fred who--?" asked Harry, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Fred Astaire, he was part of a famous muggle dance team, along with his partner, Ginger Rogers, I read about them once in a muggle book that Hermione loaned me. You are my Fred and I am your Ginger," she laughed.

"I hardly think we were that good, but I did have a lot of fun Gin, and Fred told me that you were really good at the fast dances too. Where did you learn that?" asked Harry.

"From the same person who's taught me about so many muggle things, from Hermione," she said, lowering her voice.

"I'm going to go visit her today," said Ron.

"Mind if Gin and I come along?" asked Harry.

"You know better than to ask that, of course I want you two there," replied Ron.

"I want to go to!" spoke up Fred.

"Of course, we'll all go," said Ron.

They sat down at the table as Tom brought them all some more hot tea.

"Care for breakfast yet?" asked the jovial innkeeper.

"Not yet, Tom, the old folks aren't up yet. It may be a while," yawned Fred.

Just then, they all heard a pecking at one of the windows.

"Harry, it's Hedwig!" said Ginny excitedly.

She rushed to the window, opened it, and allowed the beautiful white bird to fly to Harry. Ever since Harry had lost his eyesight, the magical bird seemed to sense that he needed assistance in receiving his mail. She would land near Harry, and gently scratch at him, so that he could easily find her. Harry found the letter that Hedwig had brought, and Ginny gave the grateful bird some peanuts from the bar.

"Hedwig has been staying with Hagrid for so long, I wasn't sure she could find her way back to me," said Harry.

"It's from Hagrid all right, I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere," said Ron, looking over Harry's shoulder. "Do you want me to read it for you Harry?" he asked.

"Sure Ron, go ahead." said Harry.

Harry,

Hope you are doin well lad. Say hi to everyin there fer me. I know by

now you've heard that Hogwarts is openin soon. So many bad things has happened since

the school closed, won't never be the same. But, it'll be nice to have yer and Ron,

and of course Ginny come back. How is Hermione? I miss her so. Yer'll have a lot of hard work ahead Harry, but with the plans that Dumbledore has, I'm sure yer'll do well. I don't suppose I should have said that. Looking forward to seeing yer all soon.

Hagrid

After Ron read the letter, both he and Harry were left feeling depressed. They always got that way, when anyone mentioned Hermione. They felt that they had let her down, that they should have done more to protect her. Harry was also wondering what Hagrid was talking about, when he mentioned the plans that Dumbledore had for him. _What plans_?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, as Arthur and Molly entered the room, both of them moving rather slowly, in contrast to the previous night, when they had matched the youngsters dance for dance.

"Hi Mum, how we feeling today?" said Fred grinning.

"Oh Fred, your Mum's an old fool, I hope I didn't embarrass you all too much last night," said Molly sheepishly.

"I thought you were great Mum, both of you, you looked like that Ginger Astaire and Fred Rogers, those dancers, that Ginny was telling us about," said Ron.

They all seated themselves at a large table, and breakfast was served; hot tea, pumpkin juice, eggs, sausages, bacon, hotcakes and toast. The Weasleys did like a big breakfast.

"Dad, do you suppose that sometime today, it would be alright if I went to visit Hermione, if it doesn't upset your plans too much?' asked Ron

"Actually, they are Dumbledore's plans, and he has planned all along for all of us to go to St. Mungros today, to visit Hermione, and for another surprise." said Arthur.

This announcement was met with much hand clapping and cheers from the young people.

__

Another _surprise, _thought Ron, _what could Dumbledore be up to now?_

They finished their breakfast and returned to their rooms, to collect their things, in preparation for the trip to St. Mungros.

"Do you suppose Neville will be there today?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know Ron, ever since his Gran died, he spends more and more time at St. Mungros, with his parents, even if they don't know he is there; I think it's his way of keeping what's left of his family together, and I think he needs that." Harry replied.

"With his Gran gone, I don't how he will continue to be able to pay for his parent's care at St. Mungros. She left Neville a little money, but most of what she got from her pension went to the hospital, and her pension stopped when she died," commented Fred.

"I wish there was some way we could help him," said Ron.

Harry didn't say anything, but the faintest of smiles appeared on his face. He was the only one in the room who knew, that Neville had nothing to worry about. Neville, and the other wizarding families, who needed help caring for loved ones, who had been harmed by Voldemort and his disciples, would soon get all of the help they needed.

They all gathered back downstairs.

"Everybody ready?" asked Arthur.

With a chorus of voices answering in the affirmative, the group headed outside to the waiting, black, limo, that was now Mr. Weasley's official Ministry of Magic vehicle.

Ron was deep in thought as the car wound its way toward St. Mungros. These visits to Hermione were a two edged sword. On the one hand, he loved to be near her, to hold her hand, and whisper words of encouragement. On the other hand, he was frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help her, and he was especially upset that the medical wizards hadn't been able to find a way to bring her back. He had voiced his displeasure with the medical wizards on more that one occasion, and they now tried to avoid him when they saw him enter the hospital.

The car pulled into a parking space at the hospital, and they all entered the dreary looking building. They climbed the stairs to the third floor, where Hermione had recently been moved to, near the Longbottom's room. As they walked along the gloomy corridor, the group recognized a familiar face coming out of one of the rooms.

"Hi Neville," said Ginny.

"Hi Gin," replied Neville with a slight blush. He had always had a crush on Ginny.

Ginny gave Neville a hug, as did Mrs. Weasley, and there were handshakes all around from the men.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, on being named head of the ministry," said Neville. News travels fast in the wizarding world!

"Thank you Neville, I appreciate that very much," replied Arthur.

"Neville, do you mind if we look in on you parents?" asked Harry.

Neville felt so pleased that his schoolmates and their family would want to visit his Mum and Dad. They truly were his friends.

"No, I don't mind at all, the nurses said it's good for them to have a lot of different people around," said Neville, appreciatively.

They entered the room, and found the Longbottoms, as they had been for so long, in a comatose state, unaware of their surroundings, and unaware that they had visitors. Molly was the first to notice the slight change in the Longbottom's appearance.

"Arthur, do you see it?" whispered Molly.

"Yes, yes--I do," he replied. "They seem to have more color in their faces, and they seem to be more at ease than before. They don't seem to be in as much pain."

"I see you've noticed the change," said Neville. "I think it's because of the po--," he stopped talking almost as quickly as he had started.

"Because of the what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, Harry, nothing--," Neville said looking down at his feet.

Ginny took Neville's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"They do look so much better than the last time I visited, Neville," Ginny said hopefully.

"Yes, they have improved, I just wish that they could continue to stay here," he replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"I'm afraid that with my Gran gone, I just don't know how I can afford to keep them here, I can't get a job, I don't know how to do anything, I've let everyone down," he said.

Ginny gave Neville another hug, and tried to think of something comforting to say, but the words just would not come to her.

"Neville, may I have a word with you in private?" asked Harry.

Ginny and Neville both looked at Harry in surprise.

"Sure Harry, whatever you want," said Neville.

Neville led Harry over to a corner of the room as Ginny watched them intently. She could see Harry, becoming more animated as the conversation went on. The more Harry talked, the more Neville's jaw dropped, until a last, Neville was standing there, with his mouth almost wide open. Then, as Ginny watched in amazement, Neville broke out into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. Neville shook Harry's hand again and again, and finally, led him back to the group.

As they prepared to leave, to visit Hermione, Ginny cornered Harry.

"What was all that about, with you and Neville?" Ginny questioned him.

"Just man talk," replied Harry, knowing that his answer would not make her happy.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, if you want to have secrets--," she pouted.

"It will only be a secret for a little while, Gin, I promise," Harry assured her.

Somewhat mollified, Ginny went over to give Neville a good-bye hug, before leaving for Hermione's room. He held her gently and whispered in her ear, "always take care of Harry, he is the finest person I have ever known."

He released her, and she went to Harry, to take him down to Hermione's room. Neville was going to stay there with his parents, as he had visited Hermione earlier in the day.

"That must have been some conversation, Harry, Neville seems to be ready to build a shrine in you honor," she said laughingly.

Harry didn't say anything; he just grinned.

They had by now reached Hermione's room, and they could hear Ron's voice raised in anger. As they stepped into the room, they were met with the sight of Ron kicking over a chair and demanding to know _what the bloody hell was going on!_

Hermione was not in the room!

Molly and Arthur were trying to calm down their youngest son, but they weren't having much success.

"They moved her again and didn't tell us, it's a bloody poor way to run a hospital, I want to know where she is and I want to now!" he roared.

"Oh, Ron, I just love it when you're forceful," laughed a voice from the hallway.

Ron spun around to see who was laughing at him, and received the shock of his life. In the doorway, sitting in a wheelchair, flanked on either side by her smiling parents, was Hermione!

"Mione!" yelled Ron, rushing to her side, but stopping just short, as he was starting to bend down and hug her.

"Hermione!" everyone was yelling, as they rushed to her side.

"Hermione, where?" cried Harry.

"Over here, Harry," Hermione yelled through the throng now surrounding her.

"Sorry Harry, I just got excited, she's over here," said Ginny, taking him by the hand.

Ginny led him to Hermione's open arms. He hugged her tightly, he couldn't believe she was back with them.

"I've missed you so much Mione, we thought you were lost to us forever," Harry said, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Hermione's parents had told her about Harry being blinded, so she was not shocked when she saw him, she held him close, and rubbed the back of his head, so glad that she could be with her best friend again.

Ginny wasn't sure that she liked all this rubbing business very much, but, it _was_ a very special situation.

"Hermione, you've got to tell us what happened, how is this possible?" pleaded Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, I will be happy to tell you all I know, just as soon as your son, Ronald, gives me a hug and welcomes me back properly," Hermione commanded.

Ron, now turned that famous, beet red, embarrassed color that the Weasleys were famous for. He knelt down beside Hermione and took her in his arms, for a long, warm, embrace. He turned even redder, when she gave him a big kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

They all found places to sit in the room, the young people taking up positions on the bed. Mr. Granger pushed his daughter to the center of the room and Hermione began her explanation.

"The condition you see me in now, just came to be, early yesterday morning," she began.

"Yesterday morning, and they didn't tell me, I--mean tell--us," interrupted Ron.

"Hush, Ron, let Hermione talk," admonished Molly.

"Sorry Mione," apologized Ron.

"That's okay Ron, I know how you can be," she said with a wink. "As I was saying, I regained consciousness early yesterday morning. It seems that a little while back, the medical wizards figured out why they were having trouble reversing the effects of the curse that was used on me. They had been treating it as though I had been hit by the same curse, invoked by both Crabbe and Goyle. It turns out that I was hit by two different curses, probably _Crucio_ and _Impedimenta_,although they may never know for sure. The medical wizards took this information to Hogwarts, to the one person who could possibly help, Professor Snape."

"Snape, what could he do to help?" asked Harry, it being his turn to butt in.

"Harry Potter, are you going to let me finish or not?" said Hermione, rapidly regaining her old form.

"Yes--yes, go on," replied Harry.

"Well then; it was known by the medical wizards, that professor Snape is one of our world's leading researchers into ancient, almost forgotten, potions and their uses. They asked him, if in his studies, he had ever come across a situation like mine, and if he had, was there any known cure. After yelling at the medical wizards, and calling them incompetent, for not realizing what had happened to me, sooner, he told them that there was indeed something that could be done. It was a most complicated potion, requiring the use of several banned and illegal substances, including, toe of werewolf. I'm not sure how he did it, but professor Snape managed to acquire all of the necessary ingredients, and they have been giving me a series of shots for a month now. After I received my latest shot, yesterday morning, I woke up. As you can see, I am already beginning to regain my strength!" she said, now pausing, to catch her breath.

Ron raised his hand.

"Ron, we're not at school, if you have a question, just ask," admonished Hermione.

"Did you say, _shot?_" he asked.

"Yes, the potion is administered by injecting it into the base of the spine. The sooner the injection is given, after the trauma has taken place, the better the chances are that there will be a full recovery for the one who received the curse," she explained.

"Are you going to fully recover, Mione?" asked Harry.

Hermione sat up as straight as she could, and put on her bravest face.

"Well, I still can't walk, and I may never walk again. But, I can still think, and I can still go to school, and I can be with my friends again, and those are the most important things in the world to me," she blurted out, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Mrs. Granger moved to comfort her daughter, as Mr. Granger now rose to speak.

"You see, the potion is so ancient, that no one knows for sure, what the long term effects of its use will be. As you may have realized, the medical wizards have also given the potion to Neville's parents. They have of course, been in their current condition, for many years. But even with the length of time that they have been afflicted, I'm sure that you noticed there has been an improvement. We hope, that over time, Hermione will fully recover, but, no one knows for sure," he said, softly stroking his daughter's long, curly hair.

"Well don't you worry, Mr. Granger, we'll take care of Hermione at Hogwarts, we'll make sure she gets everything she needs," promised Ron.

"I have no doubt about that, Ron, if it wasn't for you, and Harry, and Ginny being there with her, I doubt that we would have let her return to Hogwarts. But, as you may know, Hermione can be a bit head-strong, and she insisted that she be allowed to return to school with her friends," he said with a smile.

Everyone, including Hermione, laughed at Mr. Granger's last remark. Calling Hermione a bit head-strong, was like saying that Voldemort, was a bit of a scamp.

Just then, the head nurse, Madam Nessbit, entered the room.

"I'm afraid that you will all have to go now. This young lady needs her rest," she commanded.

They gathered around Hermione one more time, with kisses and hugs all around. As they were leaving the room, Ginny saw Hermione whisper something to Madam Nessbit. The portly nurse stepped over and took Ron by the arm, before he could get out of the door.

"Hold on there, Big Red, I have the need of a burly lad like you for a few minutes," she said merrily.

Madam Nessbit shooed the others on down the hall and then turned to Ron.

"I would like for you to help me please, I need for you to help Miss Granger back to bed, while I fetch some medication for her from down the hall, I'll be back in ten minutes" she said smiling.

Madam Nessbit left the room and Ron went to Hermione. He carefully put his right arm around her back and his left arm under her legs, and gently lifted her from the chair. She put her arms around his neck and held tight. _She doesn't weigh hardly anything, _he thought to himself. He placed her on the bed, and helped her arrange the pillows, so that she could sit upright.

"Sit next to me for a while, please," she said, patting the bed beside her.

She didn't have to ask twice, as Ron joined her on the bed, put his arms around her, and held her close.

'I'm so sorry that I let you down, Mione," he said, sadly.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" she asked.

"If I had done a better job of protecting you, you wouldn't be here, like this," he said, dejectedly.

"Ronald Weasley, you are a pig; I was a fighter in that battle just as much as you were! It wasn't your job to protect me, it was your job to help defeat Voldemort, and that's what we did. Besides, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't even be alive, I resent you saying that you failed me, that's just not true!" she said, turning away from him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I can't ever seem to do or say the right thing when it comes to you. I'm no good at expressing myself. All I can promise you, is, that I will be there for you, at school, or wherever, and we'll never fight again," he said, trying his best to say the right thing.

"Oh Ron, please, don't be an idiot. Of course we are still going to fight! That's just us! The fact that we disagree on almost everything, doesn't alter the fact, that I care deeply about you, and--and, my feelings just seem to keep growing stronger," she confessed.

Ron looked into her eyes, eyes so beautiful that he could become lost in them.

"Okay Mione, I'm going to try one more time to explain to you, how I feel about things," he said, reaching deep inside himself, for all the courage he could muster. "All I know is, I am always happier when you are near me. I love watching you come down the stairs from the girl's dorm in the morning, with your hair flying everywhere, I love how you look after Harry and me, trying to keep us on the right path with our studies. I love how you have the courage to stand by your convictions. I love the fact that you can make me, a big, stumbling, awkward, git, feel like the most special person in the world. I love all of those things about you Mione," he said, almost out of breath.

The tears really started to flow from Hermione now; Ron just wished he could dig a hole and pull the dirt in on top of him. He had failed again.

"Ron, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she said, causing him much surprise.

Even more surprising was what she did next, putting her arms around him, pulling him close, and kissing him like he had never been kissed before.

"Excuse me, but it really is time for Miss Granger to get some rest," said Madam Nessbit from the doorway.

Ron hopped off the bed with an embarrassed look on his face.

"That's all right dear, I was young once myself," said the nurse, trying to put Ron at ease.

"Ron, will you come see me tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"You know I will, Mione, nothing could stop me," Ron assured her.

"Run along now, your family is waiting for you in the cafeteria," said Madam Nessbit. "But before you go, make sure you give that little girl a good-by kiss.

Hermione and Ron both blushed, but they did as they were told, and executed a warm, loving, good-by kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Mione," he said.

"See you tomorrow, Ron," she replied.

Ron walked down the hall, almost bouncing off the walls. He couldn't remember when he had been this happy. He would do everything in his power to help Hermione walk again. But in the end, even if she never took another step, it didn't matter to him. He would always be there for her.

Ron entered the cafeteria, and found the entire group seated around a large table. Just as he sat down, he was surprised to see Dumbledore stroll in, accompanied by Millicent Bullstrode of Slytherin House. Millicent was pushing a cart; a cart loaded with books.

"Hello, hello all, so nice to see you all today," Dumbledore said in greeting them.

Ginny explained to Harry what was going on, as she kept a wary eye on Millicent, who was, after all, a Slytherin.

"I have something for _you_, today, Harry," explained Dumbledore.

The group now looked at Harry, and he could feel their collective stares. He wondered if Dumbledore was about to reveal the plans that Hagrid had alluded to in his letter.

"Harry, I'm sure that you have spent more than a little time, wondering about how you could come back to Hogwarts, given your current inability to see. I would now like for Miss Weasley, to bring you over to the cart that Miss Bullstrode has brought with her," requested Dumbledore.

Ginny did as she was asked, and led Harry to the cart. She whispered to him that they looked like Hogwarts' schoolbooks.

"Yes, Ginny my dear, they are, Hogwarts' school books, reproduced in Braille," said Dumbledore.

"Braille?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Braille, Harry. Have you heard of it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I have heard of it. I heard about it at the Muggle School, that I went to before I came to Hogwarts. One of the girls in my class gave a report on it, for a class project. It's a way for people to read with their fingers," responded Harry.

"Quite right you are Harry, wonderful answer," beamed Dumbledore. "We have arranged for all of your sixth year schoolbooks to be reproduced in Braille. Professor Snape has even created special potions bottles for you, labeled in Braille, that only release one drop of ingredient each time you tap them on the bottom.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he actually going to be able to go back to school with his friends?

"For the next two months, Harry, you will be taking a concentrated course in Braille, at a muggle training center in London. You will be staying at the center, to better facilitate your learning," Dumbledore continued.

Upon hearing this news, Ginny unconsciously gave Harry's hand such a squeeze, that he winced in pain.

__

Two months in London, two months away from her, there had to be another way, who did Dumbledore, think he was? she thought to herself.

"Excuse me professor, but when do I start this Braille school?" inquired Harry.

"On Monday," replied Dumbledore.

__

Oh poop, thought Ginny_, only three days away._

"Um_--_professor, you said that Millicent Bullstrode was here, may I ask why?" asked Harry. "By the way, hello Millicent."

"Hello Harry," Millicent said in greeting.

"Ah yes, this is a most wonderful part of my surprise for you Harry. We knew that even with you taking the Braille lessons, there would come times when you would need help with your classes and homework. Fortunately, Professor Magonagle, remembered reading in Miss Bullstrode's records, that she has a Muggle sister who lost her eyesight at an early age. We asked Millicent if she was familiar with Braille, and she told us, that in order to help her sister, she had become somewhat of an expert in its usage. To make a long story short, Harry, Millicent has volunteered to do a most wonderful thing for you. She has volunteered to switch houses, and be placed in the very same classes that you will be taking, so that you will always have someone there, should you need assistance. Millicent Bullstrode, is now a Gryffindor," exclaimed Dumbledore.

Ginny,Fred and Ron looked at each other in shock. Millicent Bullstrode, a Gryffindor, it just didn't seem possible.

"I know what must be going through your minds, you must be asking why, let me try to explain," said Millicent. "As you all know, my Father was seriously wounded, at the Battle of Diagon Alley. He is at home now and healing well, he should fully recover. His greatest memory of the battle is the courage displayed by your brothers Ginny, and of course Harry and Hermione. The Gryffindors who fought in the battle were so heroic, and I didn't even participate, my parents didn't want me to, and now I feel so ashamed. I have to do something, I have to make up for not helping out before," she said, with tears in her eyes.

Molly went over and put her arm around the sobbing girl.

"Don't you worry about it dear, not everyone did go, a lot of parents just wouldn't allow it. What you are doing for Harry, now, is a most wonderful thing," Molly said, consoling her.

Hearing these words, from a mother who lost three children in the battle, touched Millicent deeply. She was still sobbing when she felt a tug at her sleeve. It was Ginny.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," said Ginny, smiling.

Fred and Ron now approached Millicent and welcomed her to Gryffindor house.

"Millicent," said Harry, holding out his hands.

She walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

"I can't begin to tell you, how much I appreciate the sacrifice you are making for me, Millicent, said Harry.

"Call me Milly, that's what my Mum always calls me at home, and it's no sacrifice, I'm proud to do it Harry," she said smiling.

Harry gave her a hug, which wasn't easy to do, as Millicent was a rather large girl.

__

First rubbing and now hugging thought Ginny. _Harry Potter was becoming quite the ladies man._

The Weasley party said their good-byes to Dumbledore, Millicent and the Grangers, and prepared for the trip back to the burrow. They grabbed Harry's books and carried them out to the waiting limo. It was now about midday, so Mr. Weasley suggested they stop back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, that way, Molly wouldn't have to be bothered with fixing something. He also wanted to stop by the Ministry and pick up some documents from his old office, work that he wanted to finish before he started his new position on Monday. Just because he was the new head of the ministry, it didn't mean that he would leave his work for someone else to do.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and greeted Tom, as they found their way to a large table in the common room. Lunch consisted of tomato soup and cheese sandwiches.

After lunch, they all got back in the car and headed for the Ministry. Arthur was in and out very quickly, knowing that everyone was in a hurry to get back to the Burrow. Even with this short visit to his place of work, Arthur was amazed at the change in attitude toward him that people showed. People, who would barely speak to him before, were now calling out to him in greeting, and trying to engage him in conversation. He definitely would have to watch his back from now on.

They arrived back at the Burrow in good spirits. Everyone so happy that Hermione had returned to them, and, with the thought that some day, Neville's parents might even be restored by Snape's wonderful potion.

__

Snape, Harry thought to himself, as he made his way to the large couch in front of the fireplace. _Not only_ _am I going to be struggling with trying to learn Braille, I also have to think of a way to thank Snape for what he did for Hermione. _Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face, Harry knew exactly what he would do to thank the cantankerous, potions master.

"What're you thinking about Harry? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," observed Ron, as he joined Harry on the couch.

"Nothing really, just something I need to do, when I get back to school," Harry replied.

Ron knew his friend well enough, to know when he was keeping a secret, but he decided not to push the issue.

"I' m going to have Fred help me get out the weights, I want to put on some muscle, and build up my stamina, just in case they ever start up Quidditch again at the school," announced Ron.

The weights he was referring to once belonged to Dudley, Harry's cousin. They were all that was left in the rubble of the Dursley's home, after Draco Malfoy destroyed it. There wasn't anything in his uncle's will for Harry of course, everything went to uncle Vernon's sister, Marge. The weights had been found though, and Harry didn't think that anyone would mind him giving them to Ron.

A commotion from the kitchen got the boys' attention.

"It's an owl from Charley," they heard Molly yell.

They all gathered around Mrs. Weasley, as she read the short note.

Dear Family,

Just a note to let you know that I am well. We've taken two more death eaters in to custody, and have had to kill another three. Our group had no losses in this latest action. I hope that everything is well, at the burrow. I miss you all so much, hope I can see you soon.

All my love,

Charley

Molly's eyes glistened, as she thought of her boy Charlie. He had volunteered to join the group that had the task of hunting down the last of the death eaters, and either capturing them or killing them. Fred and Ron had wanted to go with Charlie, but Mr. Weasley would not allow it. Charlie's notes were always short, and he could never divulge where he was, but it was enough for the family to know that at least for now, he was safe.

"Way to go Charlie," whooped Fred. He was so proud of his older brother.

"Since I've got you all here together now, I think this would be a good time for a family meeting, would you all please join me in the living room?" asked Mr. Weasley.

The youngsters were racking their brains, trying to figure out which one of them had committed the latest transgression. Weasley family meetings, usually only took place, after one or more of them had done something wrong, and Mr. Weasley decided that their behavior needed to be modified.

"Come along now, no one is in trouble, just a family issue, that we as a family, need to talk about," said Arthur, trying to ease the tension.

They all gathered on and around the big couch in front of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley stood before the group, looking a little nervous.

"As you all know, my new position, as Head of the Ministry of Magic, has many wonderful benefits. A generous salary, the use of a car, and something that Dumbledore just told me about today. He failed to mention it, the other night, because he rightly thought it might affect my decision. It seems that the ministry has purchased and renovated a rather large house near their offices. I have not been inside it yet, but I'm told that it is absolutely beautiful. The crux of the matter is, this house is part of the benefit package that goes with my new position. The ministry wants us to move to this new house," said Arthur cautiously.

"No, they can't make you do that. I don't want to leave the Burrow. Daddy, please say you won't do it," cried Ginny.

"I want to stay here," said Ron, casting his vote.

"Dad, you can't--you just can't," said Fred.

"NO--NO!" said Harry jumping to his feet.

Harry could feel everyone looking at him now, and he felt foolish. "I'm sorry, I know I don't have the right--," he started to say.

"Harry dear, you have as much right as anyone in this room, to express your opinion," Molly assured him.

Arthur looked around the room at the now sullen faces of his children. He didn't know what to do, he was just starting out in his new position, he hadn't even worked a day at it yet, and there was already a crisis.

"Children, your father and I appreciate and respect your opinions. If we didn't, we wouldn't have these family meetings to hear them. We are all going to have to give this a lot more thought, and not just react to the situation. Your father and I will discuss this in depth, we will try to do the right thing for everyone," said Molly, with a strangely sad look on her face.

Arthur and Molly went upstairs; the youngsters were left to discuss things among themselves. There wasn't much discussion though. They all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

Ron and Fred finally decided to go ahead and get the weights out, maybe the physical activity would take their minds off of what there father has just told them.

Harry and Ginny sat together on the couch, silently, so many thoughts running through their minds. The Burrow was the only home that Ginny had ever known. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was her home, and she wouldn't trade it for a palace. Harry had, of course, lived in other houses. But the Burrow was his home too, he didn't want to have that ripped away from him now, he needed that stability so desperately.

The couple just sat there in silence for the longest time. It was now early evening and darkness was starting to fall. Finally Ginny turned to Harry and took his hand.

"Let's go for a walk Harry, I need to clear my mind," suggested Ginny.

"Okay, Gin, I think that's what I need too," he replied.

Ginny took his hand, and they walked down to their favorite spot, the old bench, in front of the Oak tree, down by the pond. She got him settled in, and then joined him on the bench.

"I think there is going to be a full moon tonight, Harry, that will be so romantic," she sighed.

Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny, Mr. Potter, it will be romantic," she chided him.

"I was just thinking, here we have a beautiful, romantic, night. And you are stuck with me, the most unromantic person in the world," he said, with a little laugh.

"That's not true, I think you can be very romantic when you want to," she said.

"Hermione has given Ron and me the lecture many times before, how we are a couple of unfeeling, gits, who have no idea of how to treat a girl," he said, with a smile on his face.

"That just goes to show you that Hermione Granger doesn't know everything," she said, defending him.

"Hermione did try to help me, once, by teaching me a Muggle song. She said that if could sing it to a girl, she would be putty in my hands," he said laughing.

"Please sing it to me Harry, turn me into putty," she said, giggling and clapping her hands.

Harry now put his arm around her, and she laid her head across his chest.

"I'm not sure I remember all of the words correctly, but I'll try. He then began singing to her, in a surprisingly good voice:

__

There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No I never heard them at all  
Till there was you  
  
There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all  
Till there was you  
  
Then there was music   
And wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant   
Meadows of dawn and dew  
  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all…

"Till there was you, Gin", he said, running his fingers through her long, beautiful, red hair.

"Mmmmm--just call me putty," she said, nestling even closer to him.

Ginny felt as if she were the luckiest girl in the world. She had the love of the boy who lived, and that love, made her incredibly happy.

To the dark figure, watching the young couple, from the small grove of trees that bordered the pond, Harry's love for Ginny, only made her a target!


	3. Terror in the night

Ginny hummed a merry tune as she busied herself in the kitchen. She had awakened early that morning, in a wonderful mood. She kept thinking back to the previous night, when she and Harry had sat together out by the pond, and he had held her and actually sung a love song to her. They had stayed a bit too long, as her mother had pointed out, but she wasn't going to let her mother's lecture spoil her memories. To smooth things over with her mother, Ginny had gotten up early to fix breakfast for the family. Her mother deserved a respite from this daily task, anyway. Ginny was surprised that she was not the first one up that morning. When she had passed by the open doors of her brother's rooms that morning, it was plain to see that Harry, Ron and Fred were already up, and probably up to something. _Oh well, _she thought, _they are entitled to have some secrets._

"All right, you've dragged me out here, almost before daylight, what's this all about?" asked a somewhat Grumpy Harry.

"We found something, Harry, something in a box, which was mixed in with Dudley's weights," answered Fred.

"Well, what is it?" groused Harry.

"That's just it, we don't know what it is," said Ron.

"We thought that if you felt it, you might have an idea of what it is," said Fred.

"All right, let's have it then," said Harry, now curious.

Fred walked over to Harry. He then removed the strange object from its box, and guided Harry's hand to it.

Harry ran his fingers over the object that Fred was still hanging on to. He could determine that it was at least partly, made of smooth metal. It seemed to have a handle, covered with some type of wood. He moved his fingers back to the left, and felt a looping piece of metal that ran from the edge of the handle, back up to the metal piece that he had first touched. Inside this loop of metal, he felt another, curved, piece of metal that pointed away from the handle. He knew what it was.

"Don't move!" commanded Harry, in a loud voice.

"What is it, what's the matter?" asked Ron, anxiously.

"It's a weapon! A Muggle weapon. It's called a pistol," said Harry, gravely.

"A pistol… a weapon…. a Muggle weapon," repeated Fred, in a strange, interested voice.

"Yes, it belonged to my Uncle Vernon. I saw him and Dudley, fiddling with it many times," Harry continued.

"What'll we do with it?" asked Ron.

"We have to make sure it's unloaded," answered Harry.

"What's unloaded?" questioned Fred.

"Make sure that you are pointing it toward the ground, away from us," cautioned Harry.

Fred did as he was told, and waited for more instructions.

"On the left side of the pistol, just above the handle, you should see a small button, press it," he instructed Fred.

Fred obeyed, and was surprised when a shiny, metal object, ejected itself from the pistol.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"That's called a clip, it holds the bullets that the pistol shoots," said Harry.

"Bullets?" queried Fred, picking up the clip.

"Yes, bullets." Said Harry "Look at the top of the clip. You will see how the bullets fit into it. When the trigger; that's that curved piece, inside the loop, is pulled, explosive powder in the base of the bullet ignites and the lead part of the bullet shoots out of the barrel of the pistol," he explained.

"Bloody cool," said Ron.

"Is it safe now, Harry?" asked Fred.

"Not yet," cautioned Harry. "Now, you need to take the pistol in your right hand. Then take your left hand and grasp the top of the pistol; this is called the slide. Hold it firmly and pull back on it hard," said Harry.

With grim determination Fred followed Harry's instructions; he pulled back on the slide. He was rewarded, by a bullet being ejected from the chamber.

Harry heard the bullet hit the ground; he knew that the weapon was at last safe. George picked up the bullet and asked Harry what to do with it. Harry instructed Fred on how put the bullet back into the clip.

"You have to remember, just because you take the clip out of the pistol, that doesn't mean that it is safe. You always have to check to see if there is a round left in the chamber," said Harry, finally being able to relax.

"What are we going to do with the… pistol?" asked Ron. "I suppose we should tell Dad."

"Let's not do that just yet. I would like to study this thing a bit," said Fred.

"Study it? It's dangerous!" exclaimed Harry.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful. Come on Harry, let me take just a few days to give it a look over," pleaded Fred.

"It'll be okay, Harry," interjected Ron.

"Alright, but promise me that you will tell your Dad about it soon," demanded Harry.

"I promise," replied Fred.

Fred put the pistol back in the box and the boys headed back to the house for breakfast. Fred sneaked upstairs and hid the box in the top of his closet. He knew his mom would never find it there; she was half-afraid to look too closely through the things in his room.

Molly and Arthur were by now awake, and had joined the others at the breakfast table. Molly was so pleased that her daughter had fixed breakfast; Ginny really was a good cook, she just wasn't very interested in it.

"And mum, we boys will clean up after breakfast. Besides I want to have a talk with this lot," said Fred, indicating the young people.

"Talk about what?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Business," replied Fred. "Now eat your breakfast".

"Well, you'll have to make it quick, I promised Hermione that I would visit today," Ron reminded him.

As the family enjoyed their hearty breakfast, Arthur announced that he was going to drive to the ministry, he had some more papers to pick up, papers that he had forgotten yesterday. He asked Molly to go with him, so that he would have an excuse not to stay too long. He offered Ron a ride to St. Mungos.

A pecking at the window got all of their attention. It was an owl. Ginny let it in, took the letter, and gave the bird a bit of biscuit. The letter was addressed to Ron; it was from Mr. Granger, care of St. Mungos. Ron read the letter, with a worried look on his face:

Dear Ron,

I'm afraid that Hermione has had a bit of a rough night. She is all right, so you don't need to worry. The medical wizards are still trying to get the dosage that they give her, correct. I'm afraid they mucked it up a bit when they gave the injection to her last night. Professor Snape is here now and he has soundly told off the staff and branded them all incompetents. The professor has outlined strict procedures for them, again, and will stay here until Hermione is stabilized. It is best, that for now, she does not receive any visitors. I hope you will understand, Ron. I know how much you wanted to see her today, and she was certainly looking forward to seeing you. I'm not sure, but I think my daughter is in love with you Ron. I hope you understand. I will let you know as soon as visits are permitted again.

Respectfully,

Gerald Granger

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," said Molly.

"He thinks she loves me," repeated Ron, smiling. "Harry, remember when you said you were going to have to do something, to thank professor Snape?"

"Yes, I remember," answered Harry.

"When the time comes, you'll have to help me to think of a way to thank him too," said Ron.

They finished their breakfast; everybody thanked Ginny for the wonderful job she had done. Arthur and Molly went upstairs to change for their trip to the ministry. Harry was named the official dishwasher, and Ron got him situated at the sink. The boys cleared the table, and would not let Ginny lift a finger to help, she having already done her part. After everything was spic and span, once again, they all sat down at the table to see what Fred had on his mind.

Molly and Arthur came back downstairs: ready for their trip.

"We should be back about noon. Don't blow the place up while we're gone, Fred," said Arthur, only half joking.

They got into Arthur's big, black limo, and headed for the ministry.

"We have to give some thought, as to what we need to do, to get the Combo Kits into production," said Fred.

Harry had almost forgotten about the Combo Kits, what with everything that had happened in the last two days.

"I have some suggestions about how we should proceed. These are suggestions only, we are all in this together," explained Fred.

"In what together?" asked Ginny.

"Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, of course, you're all going to be a part of it," said Fred beaming.

"Me too?" asked Ginny, unbelievingly.

"Of course you too!" said Fred. "You didn't think I was just going to take your idea, and not let you have any of the benefits from it, did you? "

Ginny was smiling broadly now; her brother had pleased her so.

"We need to find a place to purchase the parts we need, to build the Combo Kits. We need to market or advertise the kits. We need to decide who is actually going to assemble the kits," said Fred.

"I could talk to Dobby, to see if some of the house elves would be interested in working for us. We would pay them, wouldn't we, Fred?" asked Harry.

"Of course we would pay them, Harry; it will be up to you negotiate how much that will be. We will have to figure out how many we will need to start off, we will probably have to increase the number later on," said Fred.

"What about me, I want to help too!" interjected Ron.

"Ron, I see you, Ginny and myself, working together on advertising and marketing. Ginny has always been a fair artist; you two can work together to come up with brochures, fliers, slogans; anything that would help to make the Combo Kits well known. Once we get things going, we can assemble a couple of combination brooms, and fly them around to different places to demonstrate them. You and Harry would be perfect for that," said Fred, now talking excitedly.

"We will also need someone to oversee everything; I thought that would be my main job", said Fred.

"So, you will big the big boss then?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I--I," started Fred.

"I'm just kidding, Freddy, I think your ideas are wonderful," she giggled.

"Thank you Ginny, and don't call me Freddy," he admonished her, he hated to be called Freddy.

"With school starting up in two months, it's going to be tough for us to get this started too," observed Harry.

"At least Fred won't be in school; but that's still a lot of things for one person to handle," said Ron.

"Sorry Ron, don't mean to burst your bubble, but with any luck, I will be back in school too. When I talked to Dumbledore, the other night, I applied for readmission to Hogwarts," announced Fred.

Harry, Ron and Ginny now cheered and pounded Fred on the back; this was wonderful news indeed!

"I just felt I needed to do it for Mum. It's not a sure thing yet, I can only try," said Fred, his eyes now a little teary.

"Running the business and going to school will be difficult, but we can do it, our family can do anything if we put our minds to it," said Ginny, taking Harry by the hand.

They spent the rest of the morning, talking about their plans for the Combo Kits. Ron rightly pointed out, that some people would be able to afford the all ready assembled Combo Broom, so they really should make plans to have the capability to build the complete broom at their store.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by still another owl at one of the windows. This time, a large, brown, owl flew in as Ginny opened the window; the bird dropped a packet of letters on the table. There was a letter for each of them.

"They're from Hogwarts," said Ron, excitedly.

Fred saw that one of the envelopes was addressed to him. He hesitated, and then opened it slowly. Inside, he found two more envelopes, one marked in bold print, **Open This One First. ** He did as instructed, opening the letter, and began to read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We wish to inform you, that your request for re-instatement, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been granted. Merlin help us all.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"I'm back in, I'm back in," yelled Fred, jumping up and down.

They all gathered around him now, pounding him on the back, and yelling their congratulations.

"Mum will be so surprised," said Fred, excitedly.

"You mean she doesn't know you applied for reinstatement?" asked Ginny, incredulously.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, if I got back in. If I didn't get back in, I didn't want her crying about it," explained Fred.

They now all opened their remaining letter. Inside each one, was a short note from Dumbledore, it read:

Dear Hogwarts Student,

This is to advise you, that Hogwarts will be reopening on the first day of April, of this year. That gives you roughly two months to prepare for your return. The board of directors, has decided, that we will operate the school year round, in order to make up for the precious time that was lost due to the war with Voldemort. There will be a one-week holiday, during the Christmas season.

So much has happened that has hurt our school; I'm asking all of you for a new spirit of co-operation among the houses, so that the healing process can begin. I can't wait to have you all here again.

Yours with love,

Albus Dumbledore

The accompanying letter, was just the standard, Hogwarts greeting, along with class schedules, and required reading materials and supplies that the students would need for the year.

"Whew, we've all got a lot to do," said Ron.

"I'll send Hedwig to Dobby tonight, to see about getting some house elves to work at the store," said Harry.

"And I'll start designing some brochures for the Combo Kit," chimed in Ginny.

"Harry, if it's alright with you, I'd like for us to practice some more on the combo broom. If part of my job is going to be demonstrating it to people, I want to be really good at handling it," said Ron.

"Sure, as soon as I send Hedwig on his way to Dobby, I'll be ready to go," he replied.

"That sounds good, guys, I'll help Ginny. I want to discuss some more marketing ideas with her," said Fred.

Harry wrote a quick note to Dobby, asking to see him at the elf's convenience. He then gave Hedwig a treat and sent him on his way.

Fred and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table; Ron and Harry headed to the work shed to get the Combo Broom.

Everybody had something to do, even the dark figure, watching from the trees. He watched as Harry and Ron took the strange looking broom down to the open field. He was amazed at how easily the broom seemed to handle, almost like a single broom on its own. He now drew his wand and pointed it at the boys flying overhead_. No, he thought, that would be too easy. He wanted Potter to suffer. The best way to make him suffer would be to do something horrible, to that little, red haired, Weasley girl. The girl that Potter liked to kiss, and yes--even sing to. He had something terrible in mind for that little girl, something terrible indeed._

"Harry, I think I saw something moving down there, let's take it lower," said Ron.

Harry nodded, and they dived down towards the trees. The dark figure below, slid under a partially downed tree, so that he could not be seen.

"I guess it was nothing, let's take her back higher," said Ron.

Again, Harry nodded, and they climbed the Combo Broom back to higher altitude.

"What was it?" asked Harry.

"Don't know for sure, looked like something crawling around down there!" yelled Ron.

"Probably nothing." yelled Harry.

"You're probably right," yelled Ron in agreement.

The dark figure chuckled, _they are such fools, _he thought.

After nearly an hour, Ron and Harry landed, and returned to the house, having convinced themselves that they were masters of the combination broom.

As the boys entered the kitchen, a table loaded with drawings met them. Ginny and Fred had been hard at work, creating ideas for brochures to be used to advertise the Combo Kits and Combo Brooms.

"Wow, Fred you've really got some good ideas here," exclaimed Ron.

"Thanks to Ginny, she's really creative," he replied.

"You helped too, Fred, you had some wonderful ideas," said Ginny, smiling broadly.

They all agreed that they had a good start on how they would advertise their products. They would of course, also advertise heavily, in the towns of Otterdung and Beaufort, these towns being closest to the other Wizarding schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was already selling its products in these towns, so advertising there would be no problem. Fred, just couldn't get the idea out of his head, that Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, was about to grow beyond anything that he and George had first envisioned.

"Well, two days until Monday, I know how I am, if I don't go ahead and pack now, I'll be running around, packing at the last minute, on Monday morning," said Harry getting up from the table.

Jumping up from her chair, Ginny said quickly,"I'll help you."

"She seems to be in a hurry to get you on your way," laughed Ron.

"Can't wait to have you out the door, it looks like to me, "observed Fred.

"Both of you really need to grow up," she replied, taking Harry by the arm and leading him upstairs.

They entered Ron and Harry's room; Harry could hear her close, and lock the door. Next thing Harry knew, she had her arms around him and was holding him tightly. He put his arms around her, and held her just as tight.

"Harry, you know I don't want you to go away." She pleaded. "Even if it's only for two months. Don't listen to what those two gits downstairs have to say,"

Harry laughed and imagined the serious face on the little redhead staring up at him.

"You don't have to worry, Gin, I have learned to ignore ninety percent of what those clowns have to say," he assured her.

She led him over to the bed, and they sat down together; he took her hands in his.

"Gin, you remember that album that Hagrid gave me, at the end of my first year at school?" he asked.

"Sure Harry, I remember you showing it to me. Your mom and dad were such a handsome couple. Why do you ask?" she said, curiously.

"I've just always thought, that when my mom was young, she must have looked a lot like you Gin," he replied.

"Oh Harry, I--," she started to say.

"Think about it Gin. Same beautiful, long, red hair. Same fine features. Same beautiful smile," he said.

"Harry, that is so sweet, I can't think of any nicer compliment you could have given me," she said.

She now hugged his neck, and gave him a slow, loving kiss. She didn't know how she could stand him being gone for two months.

"Do you think they'll let me come visit you on the weekends? "She asked.

"If I have anything to say about it, they will, "he assured her.

They decided to get on with packing, before they forgot what their original purpose, for being in the bedroom was. Since the school was in Muggle, London, there was no need to pack any of his robes. He had a good assortment of Muggle clothes now, and they would do nicely. He would, however, take his wand with him. He didn't want to be completely defenseless in the Muggle world.

It didn't really take them long to get Harry all packed and ready to go.

"Well, I guess we can go back downstairs now," Ginny said coyly.

"Not just yet Gin," he said.

He sat down on the bed and gently pulled her down beside him. As they kissed, they laid down upon the bed. They knew they couldn't stay there long. Arthur and Molly would be home soon, and, you never knew what Ron and Fred might do. But it felt so good; to lie there, and hold each other, kissing and stroking each other's hair.

The young couple's bliss was interrupted, as they heard Arthur's new car pull up outside the house. They jumped off the bed and headed back down the stairs as Arthur and Molly entered. Arthur was carrying a large box, filled with folders, containing reams of paper.

"What's that dad?" asked Fred.

"Seems Mr. Fudge had let some things go, things that needed immediate attention. And now, I have to get this mess all straightened out. I thought I would get a little jump on it, before I report to work, Monday," explained Arthur.

"We got our Hogwarts' letters Mummy. _All_ of us got one," said Ginny, smiling.

"That's wonderful dears, I--," Molly began.

"No Mummy, you don't understand, we _all _got one," repeated Ginny, looking at Fred.

Fred stepped forward, and handed his letter of reinstatement to his mother. Molly read the letter, and then she read it again. After reading it for the third time, she looked at Fred, as if she still didn't comprehend what she was reading.

"I felt that it was something I needed to do, something for you Mum," said Fred.

"Oh, Fred, I am so proud, I--," said Molly, words failing her.

Fred gave his mother a big hug, and she returned it, the tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Congratulations, son," said Arthur, the pride showing in his voice.

"It's all so wonderful, my children going back to school, I'm so happy," sobbed Molly.

Arthur held his wife, "there, there, dear. You are supposed to be happy, remember? "

Molly smiled at him and at each of the children in turn.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't done anything about lunch," Molly suddenly blurted out.

Everyone laughed at this, how like Molly, to think about feeding her family, no matter what might be going on at the moment. They decided to just make some sandwiches from a left over ham, and, Arthur produced some butterbeer, just brought from town, as an extra treat.

After lunch, Ginny showed her mom and dad, the brochures that she and Fred had created to advertise the Combo Kits and Combo Brooms. The senior Weasleys were very impressed; their children were showing great maturity in their approach to running their business.

"I had no idea that you had given this much thought to things. I thought it was just a lark, for you and George," said Arthur.

"I think that since Ginny came up with the idea for the Combo Broom, this whole thing has taken on a new life. I think it's going to be much more than George and I ever thought it could be," replied Fred.

The youngsters talked with their parents, long into the evening about their plans for the business and for returning to school. They wouldn't let Molly fix supper; they just had more sandwiches and some more butterbeer. It was dark outside now, and Ginny was starting to feel very tired. She had been thinking hard, trying to be creative for most of the day, and she was exhausted. She finally could stay awake no longer and excused herself from the group. She patted the back of Harry's head, as she walked past him, and headed up the stairs.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror, and slowly undressed. She wasn't sure why, but she had worn her best under things today. It was almost as if she was wearing them for Harry. _I don't know why? _She thought to herself. _ Even if Harry could see, it would be a long time before he would see her in her under things._ She laughed out loud at what she was thinking. She took off the rest of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a pale, skinny little girl, with freckles everywhere. How could she really be appealing to Harry, or to any boy, for that matter? She sighed and gathered her things for her shower.

__

Pretty little Weasley girl, the dark figure thought to himself. _It was almost a shame that he was going to do the things to her that he was planning. _Fromhis perch, in the tree outside Ginny's window, he had watched her undress and prepare for her shower. _Oh Potter, how you will suffer, when you find out what I have done to your little Weasley girl. _He gave a quiet laugh and then lowered himself from the tree, slinking back into the woods.

The boys finally grew tired and headed upstairs too. Harry asked Fred to join Ron and himself, in Ron's room.

"I didn't hear you tell your Dad about the pistol," said Harry, accusingly.

"I want more time to study it," Fred replied.

"What if your dad finds it in the mean time?" asked Harry.

"He won't find it; I'm carrying it in my front pocket. It feels kind of good there," bragged Fred.

"You can't carry it with you, what if it goes off?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to practice loading, and unloading it, and making it safe, like Harry showed us," replied Fred.

"Fred, you--," started Harry.

"Yes I can, Harry, I'm an adult now, with my own business, and I can make adult decisions," said Fred testily.

"Yeah, even if they are stupid decisions," interjected Ron.

"Well, I'm going to keep it, and that's all there is to it. And I don't want either one of you telling dad, behind my back," said Fred, storming out of the room.

"What should we do, Ron, I'm worried," said Harry.

"Let's give him a few days, we can bring up the subject again, when he is in a better mood," suggested Ron.

"I suppose you're right, I just don't want him to hurt himself," replied Harry.

They turned in for the night, but Harry didn't go straight to sleep. He was thinking about earlier in the day, when he had lain here, in this very bed, with Ginny. Things were happening fast between the two of them, and he knew that they had to be careful. He loved her so much, and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. He had heard stories, told by Aunt Marge to Uncle Vernon, about young teenagers, who had made that terrible mistake, as she called it, and the girl had become pregnant. He certainly didn't want to make that kind of mistake with Ginny, he wasn't even sure what you had to do to make that kind of mistake, he just knew that they had to be careful.

Everyone was up early the next morning. An owl from Dumbledore, for Harry, had arrived early. Harry had Ron read the note:

Dear Harry,

Just a reminder, that tomorrow, you start school at the learning center for your Braille classes. I'm sure you are all packed and ready to go. Please bring your Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook with you. The school will provide all other supplies that you will need. I may have confused you the other night, when we spoke of you staying at the school. You will of course, be allowed to return to the Weasleys on the weekend, should you so desire. I know you will do well Harry.

Albus Dumbledore

As Ron finished the letter, Ginny jumped and down, clapping her hands.

"Harry, that's wonderful, you'll be able to come home on the weekends," she cried.

"Well, I don't know for sure Gin," said Harry.

"What do you mean, you don't know for sure?" Ginny asked.

"Well…ER, I was just thinking, this is such an important thing for me to learn. I was wondering if maybe it might be best, if I stayed at the learning center on the weekends too, so that I might retain things better," said Harry, choosing his words carefully.

Harry immediately knew that he had said the wrong thing. He couldn't see the hurt in Ginny's eyes as she fled upstairs to her room, but he knew that he had hurt her, something that he had promised himself that he would never do.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry, I guess I was just thinking out loud. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry", apologized Harry.

Molly took Harry by the hand and led him to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You have to understand, Harry, the relationship between you and Ginny has changed. You are now a couple. When you are part of a couple, you have to be a little more careful about how you phrase things. You have to be more aware of how the other person, might construe what you are saying. Ginny is so in love with you, Harry. It probably was a bit of a blow to her, that you would want to spend two solid months away from her, even though it might be the best thing, as far as you learning Braille as quickly as possible, is concerned," Molly explained.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He never would be any good at understanding females. He loved Ginny more than anything else in the world, and he had hurt her just the same.

"I'll go have a talk with her, dear. Her old mum is a pretty good listener," said Molly, trying to comfort him.

Molly climbed the stairs to her daughters' room. She could hear Ginny sobbing softly. She knocked on the door and entered the room upon Ginny's acknowledgement.

Molly sat down on the bed and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Mummy, why would he say that? Why would he be so content to stay at that school, away from me?" Ginny asked.

"Learning Braille, and learning it quickly, is very important to Harry, right now. Learning Braille means that he can return to Hogwarts, that he can be with his friends again, that he can try to live a somewhat normal life again. It's important that he focus on his studies at the learning centre," Molly told her.

"I know that, Mummy, it's just that I love him so much, I thought he felt the same," Ginny said, sadly.

"Now you stop that, Ginevra Weasley. You know that Harry loves you, he just didn't do a very good job of explaining things to you," said Molly, chiding her daughter.

Ginny knew that her mother was right. She knew that Harry did love her, and it was important for him to learn Braille as quickly as possible. She just would miss him so.

"I suppose I should go apologize to Harry now, "said Ginny.

"Now I wouldn't be in a big hurry to do that," Molly advised.

"But Mummy, if I was wrong, shouldn't I tell him I'm sorry?" asked Ginny.

"Of course you should dear; you just don't need to be in a hurry about. The secret with handling men is, even if you are on the wrong side of an argument, let them stew awhile. Most times, they will be so anxious to get back into your good graces, they will end up apologizing to you, even if they were right in the first place," advised Molly.

"I have a lot to learn about men and boys don't I Mummy," said Ginny, looking at her mother with a new sense of respect.

"I'm afraid you do, Ginny, but just remember, once you get them properly trained, men and boys are rather nice to have around," said Molly, smiling.

"So what _should _I do then? How should I act towards Harry?" questioned Ginny.

"I think for now, you should try for aloof. Don't be mean to him, just let him know that you aren't entirely happy with him," suggested Molly.

"Is that how you handle Daddy?" Ginny asked.

"Your father is pretty well trained after all these years, but sometimes I have to play little games, just to keep him in line," said Molly smiling.

They both laughed now; Ginny felt better. She knew that she had been holding on to Harry too tightly. He had to have room to breathe, and so did she. They both had their own interests, it would be wrong for either one of them to stifle the other. They both headed back downstairs; poor Harry had no way of knowing that he was being double-teamed.

Still sitting on the couch, Harry heard someone enter the room.

"Hi Harry," said Ron.

"Hi Ron," he replied.

"I was looking for Fred, did he tell you where he was going," asked Ron.

"Said he was going out by the pond, I think he still has that pistol with him, he's going to get into so much trouble," said Harry.

"Aw… he's a big boy; I don't see him hurting himself with that pistol thing. You know how he likes to tinker with all sorts of gadgets," replied Ron.

"That's just what I mean, that thing is a weapon, it's not something to be tinkered with," said Harry, his voice raising.

Just then Ginny walked in and went to the closet to fetch a warm robe.

"Where you going Gin?" asked Ron.

"For a walk, it's a bit chilly out so I thought I'd better wear something warm," she said.

"I'll go with you Gin," said Harry eagerly.

"If you don't mind, Harry, I need some time to myself. You understand, don't you?" she said, doing the aloof thing very well.

"Well--I--I," Harry stammered.

"You're a dear, Harry, I knew you'd understand," she said, patting him on the head and heading out the door.

Ron was now laughing loudly.

"What just happened?" asked Harry, in amazement.

"I'd say you've just been put in your place, Molly Weasley style. Ginny has obviously been taking lessons from Mum," chortled Ron.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," pleaded Harry.

"Doesn't make any difference. I've seen dad go through this dozens of times. Even if you didn't do anything wrong, you'll be apologizing to Ginny before the nights out," laughed Ron.

Ginny was pleased with herself, as she walked along the path towards the pond. She had followed her mother's instructions, and now, Mr. Harry Potter, was definitely on the defensive. She giggled as she walked onward, toward the pond.

__

The little Weasley girl is happy tonight. She laughs. Let us see if we can't change that laughing to something else, the dark figure thought to himself.

Ginny pulled her robe tighter; it was cooler out than she had originally thought. She would head to their favorite spot, the bench in front of the old maple tree. She was just positive that Harry would have Ron bring him down to their spot. She hoped that they would hurry though; she was starting to get cold.

__

The little Weasley girl is getting closer now, he thought. Instinctively, he reached for his wand. _No, that's much too easy. Instead, he reached inside his cloak for the long, sharp, knife that he was carrying. This is better he thought; when Potter sees what I have done to his little Weasley girl, he will never recover. Slaughter her like a pig I will. She's coming closer now… closer…, closer… almost in reach… now!_

Ginny's scream reverberated throughout the darkness.


	4. Back to School

"Ginny," yelled Ron as he bolted for the door. A crack of thunder met his ears.

Arthur and Molly were close behind Ron; all of them running full tilt for the pond.

"What is it? What's happening?", shouted Harry, having been left behind in the rush.

Harry bravely charged forward and ran headlong into the doorframe, rendering himself unconscious as he crashed to the floor.

Arthur and Molly arrived on the scene together, to find Ron, kneeling over the limp form of his sister, a pool of blood spreading from nearby her.

"Ginny," screamed Molly, rushing to her daughter's side. "Oh my baby girl!"

Arthur knelt down beside his daughter and was relieved to see that she was beginning to stir. He looked her over closely, and found her only injury to be a small gash, on her right shoulder. The pool of blood was coming from the large, lifeless form lying next to Ginny.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Fred, from the shadows, where he had gone unnoticed, a dazed look on his face.

Arthur spun around, to see his son, step out of the shadows, the shiny pistol still in his hand.

"Hand it to me, son," said Arthur, gently.

Fred meekly obeyed his father. Arthur knew quite a bit about muggle weapons, having studied muggle ways for many years, he knew how to make the weapon safe.

"Is she going to be al right?" Fred repeated.

At these words, Ginny pushed herself up and went to her brother.

"Oh, Fred, you saved my life, you save my life!" she cried, holding her brother tightly.

"What happened Fred?" asked Ron.

"Before we do anything else, we need to summon help," said Arthur.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a short, tubular shaped device. It was officially known as an emergency-summoning device. You could pre-program the device; to call the people you selected, for help in an emergency situation. Most wizards and witches, called the summoning device a 'screaming meme', because of the high-pitched, screaming sound it made when activated. The noise was more for frightening off attackers than anything else. Arthur's device was set to call for medical help, and Dumbledore. He activated it, by holding it above his head and breaking it in half. In less than a minute, Dumbledore aparated in front of them, followed quickly by two medical wizards from St. Mungos.

"Arthur, Molly, what's happened?," asked Dumbledore.

Molly helped the medical wizards lay Ginny down on the bench. They took off Ginny's robe, and cut the sleeve to her sweatshirt, so they could get a good look at her wound.

"I believe that Fred was just about to tell us what happened," said Arthur, handing the pistol to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the pistol, and then at Fred.

"Well, we're waiting," said Dumbledore.

Fred explained how the boys had found the pistol, and how he had taken to carrying it around in his front pocket. He explained how he had gone for a walk, to be alone, so he could look at the pistol in private. As he was heading back to the house, intending to finally tell his father about the gun, he had seen Ginny coming down the path. He had been just about to call to her, when a large, dark, figure, had jumped out at her from behind a tree. He had seen the glint of a knife in the moonlight.

"I just reacted, I pointed the pistol, and pulled the trigger, he fell immediately," Fred said, somberly.

"She is going to be alright, but we should take her to St. Mungos for observation," said one of the medical wizards.

"Ginny--Ginny," spoke a weak voice from up the path.

Harry had awakened, and unable to stand, had crawled down to the pond.

"Harry, what happened?" cried Ginny.

"Are you alright Gin?" he asked.

Ron, Arthur and one of the medical wizards ran to Harry. He had a nasty bump on the side of his head, but he seemed to be okay. They helped him to his feet and led him to the bench, beside Ginny. Ginny held on to him for dear life.

"I was attacked, Harry, he had a knife, Fred knocked him down with that pistol thing," Ginny told him.

"He won't attack anyone else, he's dead, shot clean through the head," said the medical wizard.

Arthur approached the large figure, lying in a pool of it's own blood. He rolled the body over, they all knew who the attacker was. It was Draco Malfoy's old friend, Crabbe.

"It appears that there is a new generation of death eaters, here to threaten us," observed Dumbledore.

"I've sent for a van, to remove the body, and an ambulance for the children; we want both Harry and Ginny to spend the night in the hospital," said the medical wizard.

Almost before the medical wizard had finished speaking, the van and the ambulance arrived. The attendants loaded up Crabbe's body and drove off for the morgue. Ginny, her arm now in a sling, and Harry, with a large bandage on his head, were led to the ambulance. Molly was allowed to ride along with the youngsters; Arthur and the boys would come along later in the limo.

Dumbledore asked to speak privately with Arthur.

"It looks as though the war isn't over, yet, Arthur. I thought we had the remnants of the death eaters on the run, but it appears they are regrouping," said the old wizard sadly.

"What is going to happen to Fred?" asked Arthur. "He killed a man, with an illegal, muggle, weapon".

"He saved his sister's life, I don't suppose how he did that, makes much difference," replied Dumbledore.

"I don't know what to say to him, Albus, I can't let him go without being punished, he should have told me about the gun," said Arthur.

"Yes, you could punish him, Arthur, but then again, what would have been the outcome, if he had turned it over to you?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I know, I know, Albus, Ginny would be dead now. I'll just have to think it through," replied Arthur.

As Dumbledore prepared to leave, he asked to speak to Fred alone. Arthur and Ron walked back up the path, to the house, looking back over their shoulders at Dumbledore and Fred.

"Fred, do you understand, fully, what has occurred here tonight? Do you understand fully, the responsibilities and dangers of carrying a firearm? Do you understand the potential for harm?" Dumbledore asked him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, I understand, I know what I've done, I'm sorry, I--I," Fred started.

"I believe you do understand, Fred, make sure you always do your best to protect your family," said Dumbledore, reaching under his robe and handing the pistol back to Fred. "You know how to use it better than I do."

Dumbledore squeezed Fred on the shoulders, and aparated into the night.

Fred trudged back up the path, towards the house, his mind racing. He had to tell his father, now, that Dumbledore had given him the pistol back. Why, had Dumbledore given him the pistol back? Should he keep it?

He saw Ron and Arthur standing near the limo, ready to go to St. Mungos. Fred explained to his Father, what had transpired, between him and Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore must have a great deal of faith in you, Fred. He must feel that you are man enough to know to do the right thing. I can't argue with that. The gun stays here, whenever you leave the burrow, unless you are escorting your mother or sister somewhere. Okay, son?" asked Arthur.

"Okay dad," said Fred.

Arthur hugged his son. "Thank you for your sister's life," he said.

Ron now walked over and gave his older brother a hug, so proud of him.

They all got into the limo, and headed down the lane, on their way to St. Mungos. As he drove along, Arthur tried to think of what he could do, as head of the Ministry of Magic, to defeat this newest threat to the Wizarding world. He couldn't even protect his own family, how was he going to protect the lives of all those other witches and wizards, who looked to the ministry for their safety. He thought of reviving Dumbledore's army. But, so many young people had died in the war, he was sure that parents would fight against their children becoming part of something like that again.

They arrived at the hospital, and proceeded into the building. The head nurse, on duty, led them to the emergency ward. Harry and Ginny were the only patients there. Molly was there of course, and to their surprise, so was Hermione.

"Ron, I was so worried, I'm so glad you are alright; Ginny is going to be fine, they told me about what Fred did to protect her," blurted out Hermione.

Ron gave Hermione a hug, and then went to his sister.

"Al right, Gin?" he asked her.

"I'm going to be fine, the doctor says I will probably have nothing more than a small scar on my shoulder. Harry is going to be okay too," she explained.

"How's the head, Harry?" asked Arthur.

"It's okay, I just feel really stupid is all," said Harry sheepishly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, dear," said Molly. "We all just ran off and left you".

"You were running to help Ginny; you could help her, not like me," he said dejectedly.

Just then, Dumbledore entered the room.

"Will everyone please be seated? We have things to discuss," commanded Dumbledore.

They all found a place to sit; they stared at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Because of tonight's events, we must rethink our plans for having Harry attend the learning center. We must insure that he is protect…" Dumbledore started to say, but he was interrupted.

"I must be protected? What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who got attacked tonight, it was Ginny! Quit thinking about me all of the time, and do more to protect the people around me!" said Harry, his voice getting louder.

"Harry, son, take it easy," said Arthur, trying to calm him down.

"It was your daughter who was attacked, I should think that you would back me up on this," retorted Harry, defiantly.

Dumbledore held up his hands and asked for quiet.

"I can see, that now is not the time, to discuss this. I think a good night's rest is needed by all of us, so that cooler heads may prevail. I suggest that we talk again in the morning. Harry, your schooling at the learning center will be delayed by one day, if that is alright with you," said Dumbledore.

"Whatever _you_ want," said Harry, in a most disrespectful manner.

"Harry, you shou…," Arthur began.

Dumbledore motioned for Arthur not to say anything more.

"Let's leave the young people to get their rest, we'll meet again in the morning. Harry, Ginny and Hermione will all stay in this ward tonight. There will be two guards at the door, and another four, patrolling the hallways. Protective spells have been placed on this ward. They will be safe here tonight,"

said Dumbledore.

Arthur and Molly agreed that the children would be safer, guarded at St. Mungos, than they would be at the Burrow. They hugged Harry, Ginny and Hermione goodnight, and collected their two sons for the return trip to the burrow.

Ron gave Hermione a kiss, in front of everyone, and didn't blush at all. She smiled and waved, as Ron and the others left the ward.

"I guess Dumbledore decided I needed guarding too," said Hermione.

"Well, he did get that one right, after all, you are someone I care about," said Harry.

Hermione blushed, and Ginny took hold of Harry's hand. Even in this situation, she couldn't help being a little bit jealous.

"All right now, let's get to bed," said the night nurse, as she entered the ward.

The nurse, and Ginny, helped Hermione into bed and made her comfortable.

"I want an empty bed in between each of you, you are here to get some rest, not to chitchat all night. I will lay out pajamas and bed robes for you two," she said, indicating Harry and Ginny. "You can take turns changing in the lavatory."

Ginny led Harry to the lavatory door so that he could change first. When he was ready, she led him to his assigned bed. Ginny changed her clothes and went to her bed, two beds down from Hermione. Harry, was two beds down from Ginny. The head nurse really didn't want them talking.

The nurse turned out the lights and shut the doors to the ward. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all said goodnight, and settled in to try and get some rest.

Naturally, Harry couldn't sleep. He was used to the right side of his head, where his scar was, hurting him so much that he had trouble sleeping. Now it was the left side, where he had run his head into the doorframe. _What a poor choice Ginny has made, _he thought. _Falling in love with a clumsy, blind, git who can't do anything to protect her. _He lay there for the longest time, wondering if he should try to somehow break off his relationship with Ginny. Maybe, if it were perceived, that he no longer had any interest in her, she would no longer be a target. It was a stretch, but he had to do something, he had to protect her. __

He felt a presence next to his bed, next thing he knew, a body slipped under the covers next to him.

"Hi Harry," giggled Ginny softly.

"Gin, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I need you to hold me Harry, I guess I'm still shaken up a bit, I'm so cold," she told him.

"I don't want to hurt you arm," he said.

"Here, put your arms around me, I'll rest my wounded arm on your chest. See, all comfy," she purred.

She rested her head and arm on Harry's chest.

"I hear your heart beating, Mr. Potter, it must be going a thousand beats a second. What do you suppose is causing that?" she asked coyly.

"I'd say that it has something to do with your close proximity," chuckled Harry.

"Shhhhh…," she cautioned. "You'll wake Hermione."

"She went to sleep long ago," said Harry.

Hermione had to stifle a giggle, upon hearing Harry's comment.

"I won't stay long, Harry, I just needed to be close to you. It seems that something or someone is always trying to kill one or the other of us, we don't know how much time we have," she said, snuggling closer.

He kissed her on the top of the head, how he loved the scent of her hair. She was right, of course, something could happen to either one of them, at any time, they had to give more thought to living for today. It wouldn't hurt for them to lie together like this, for a little while anyway. He held her tighter now, being careful not to hurt her wounded arm.

"Years from now, when we have our own family, do you think it will feel this nice, laying together like we are now?" she said, with that impish look in her eyes.

"Our own--family--I--I," he stammered.

She laughed at him now and gave him a big hug.

"Just teasing, my dear Harry," she said, giggling.

He looked at her and smiled. He was just now getting used to her being his girlfriend, and she was talking about them having a family together, someday. It was something that he didn't mind thinking about.

"You need to get some sleep, I think you may have injured your head as well," he said, giving her a squeeze.

"Don't make me go yet; just a little bit longer," she pleaded.

"Alright, just a little bit longer," he agreed, _what could it hurt_, he thought to himself.

"Mmmmmm…..," was her only response.

Madam Nesbitt came on duty at six in the morning. She had been briefed about the previous night's event, and made it her top priority to check on the youngsters, first thing. She quietly opened the door to the ward and entered. She was surprised to see Hermione, already awake. She was even more surprised to see Harry and Ginny lying in bed, together. Madam Nesbitt saw the look of anguish on Hermione's face. She was obviously afraid that her two friends were going to get into trouble. The nurse thought for a minute, and then left the ward. Just outside the door, Madam Nesbitt made plans to reenter the ward. This time she would not enter quietly.

Hermione could now hear Madam Nesbitt whistling, very loudly, it was a muggle tune, called Hello young lovers. She was obviously trying to give the sleeping couple a warning. It worked, Ginny popped up and slid under the covers of her own bed just as Madam Nesbitt reentered the ward.

"Hello dears. Did everybody sleep well?" Madam Nesbitt asked them.

"I slept very well," volunteered Hermione.

"Me too, the best I've slept in a long time," said Harry.

"Same here," responded Ginny.

"Well, sometimes, it's easier to sleep, when you have a friend, _close by,_" said the nurse, raising her left eyebrow, and looking directly at Harry.

Harry lowered his head, Ginny blushed, and Hermione laughed, all at he same time.

"Everybody feel like having a good breakfast?" asked Mrs. Nesbitt.

The children nodded eagerly, it seemed that they were all famished.

"Let me check that dressing on your arm dear, then I'll fetch breakfast.

The kindly nurse pulled the curtain around Ginny's bed, and lowered the gown from the youngster's shoulder.

While Madam Nesbitt was looking after Ginny, Harry felt his way over to Hermione's bed and sat down beside her.

"Well, well, Harry, you and Ginny are much more of an item than I thought," teased Hermione.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, using the ignorance defense.

"Oh please, I heard you two over there, whispering sweet nothings, talking about having a family," she chuckled.

Harry knew they were busted.

"Hermione--I--please don't--," he started to say.

"Don't worry, I thought it was so sweet. Besides, I might need for you, to forget something, that you might see Ron and I doing someday," she said smiling.

Harry blushed again. Everything was getting so complicated. He hoped he never walked in on Ron and Hermione, doing something that he had to keep secret.

"Alright dear, let's have a look at your head now," said Madam Nesbitt, approaching Harry.

She gently removed the bandage from his head, and studied the wound. _She has the most gentle touch, _Harry thought.

"Looks like you and Ginny are both healing nicely," said the kindly nurse.

She had already changed Ginny's dressing, and now she did the same for Harry.

"I'll have a table brought in, and you can have breakfast in here,' said Madam Nesbitt, leaving the ward, to bring back their breakfast.

"I think she is wonderful, so kind and gentle," said Ginny.

"She would make a good Nanny for your children, someday," said Hermione, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, suspiciously.

"Hermione was awake, she heard us talking," said Harry.

"Oh no," said Ginny.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But you might owe me a favor sometime. Harry will explain later," smiled Hermione.

Madam Nesbitt now returned, pushing a food cart, followed by two guards, carrying a small table. The youngsters sat down to a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and toast with orange marmalade. A big pitcher of pumpkin juice topped off the meal. Madam Nesbitt picked Hermione up and placed her in a chair at the table. _I can't believe how strong she is, _thought Hermione. They enjoyed their breakfast and chatted, until nothing remained except for the last of the pumpkin juice.

The doors to the ward opened, and Dumbledore entered, followed closely by the Weasley family.

Hugs were administered all around; the Weasley family made sure that their youngest member was healing well. Ron gave Hermione a hug, and stood at her side, holding her hand.

"How is everyone today," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very good, today. Thank you. Professor, I want to apologize for the way I acted yester…" Harry began.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, you were correct of course, I've been making decisions for you again. You are becoming a young man, Harry, you should be able to make some decisions for yourself," said Dumbledore.

The old wizard walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"May I have a peppermint, professor?" she asked, knowing that he always carried them.

Dumbledore smiled, reached into his cloak, and handed her a peppermint. She had pleased him.

"So, tell me Harry, what do you think we should do about you attending the learning center?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I think that I should definitely go. I think that the guards that spent the night, here, should be stationed at the school, in muggle clothes of course, to prevent another attack. I also think that Ginny should go to the learning center with me. It will be easier to protect us both if we are together," replied Harry.

Ginny was positively glowing at Harry's words.

"Well thought out Harry, a very good plan. I completely agree with you," said Dumbledore smiling.

"The guards that were here last night, work for the ministry, I'll see to it that they are assigned to the learning center, first thing in the morning," said Arthur. "They will be dressed appropriately".

"The doctor says that these two are in good shape. They seem to be in _very good_ health," said Madam Nesbitt, raising her left eyebrow again.

"I have guards from the ministry patrolling the grounds at the Burrow, we should be safe there now," said Arthur.

"And we have Fred," said Ron proudly.

The Weasleys and Dumbledore spent the better part of the morning, visiting the youngsters. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, and the memory of the attack on Ginny was somewhat abated. At last, Dumbledore had to excuse himself, as he had Hogwart's business to attend to. Arthur had to go to the ministry; Molly and Fred were going to go to Diagon Alley, to buy schoolbooks and supplies for everyone. Arthur had received an advance on his salary, a very tidy sum; Molly couldn't believe how much money they had in their vault at Gringotts now. Fred had been giving his parents a share of the profits from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes too, they were building a nice nest egg, without actually realizing it. Ron was going to stay and visit with Hermione; he would join Molly and Fred, later.

The Weasleys had earlier agreed, that it would be best for Harry and Ginny to stay at the hospital for now, so, they had brought school supplies and a change of clothes for them both. Ginny was actually going to take classes at the learning center with Harry. When he needed to study at home, he would now have a trained Braille reader there with him. Things looked like they were going to work out.

The Weasleys and Dumbledore, said good-by, and headed off to attend to their business.

Harry, Ginny and Ron gathered around Hermione's bed.

"How about some four handed Exploding Snap, I haven't played forever," suggested Ron.

They all agreed that it sounded like fun. Ron picked Hermione up and made her comfortable at the table.

"I can't believe how strong you've become, Ron," she said, flirting shamelessly.

"Well, you don't weigh hardly anything, and besides, I've been working out with the weights a lot," said Ron, pleased that Hermione had noticed that he had started to bulk up.

Impulsively, Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione, not caring that Harry and Ginny were there.

"Get a room, you two," chuckled Ginny.

"You should talk, after last night," retorted Hermione.

"What about last night?" asked Ron.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Ronald, let's play cards," said Hermione.

They played cards for the better part of the day, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Finally, Ron knew it was time for him to join his mother and brother at Diagon Alley.

"Harry, take care of my two girls," asked Ron.

"I'll do my best, Ron," Harry assured him.

Ginny gave her brother a hug, and then took Harry by the hand and led him out into the hallway.

"Your sister is very perceptive," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"She knew that I wanted to be alone, with her big, hunk of a brother," she replied.

Ron smiled and lifted Hermione from her chair. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her upon it.

He lay down beside her and held her close.

"I didn't ever think it would be me, I always thought it would be Harry," he said.

"Harry for what?" she asked.

"Harry, that you would fall in love with," he replied.

"Ron, there are all kinds of love. I do love Harry. I love him as one of the best friends that I have ever had, and, I know that he loves me in the same way. But when I think about you, Ron, it's different. When I think about you, the most wonderful thoughts fill my mind. My heart, beats faster, I know my temperature rises. That's what it's like, to have a deep, passionate love for someone, someone that you would like to have a future with," she said, blushing slightly.

"I wish I could express myself like you do, Mione. The best I can say is, that I feel the same way about you," he said, kissing her deeply, and holding her close.

He sat with her for several more minutes before she shooed him away.

"Go to your Mum, Ron, I don't want her mad at me for delaying you," she said, playfully pushing him away.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," he said.

He gave her one more kiss and headed out to the hallway to find Harry and Ginny.

"I have to go now, good luck at the learning center tomorrow," said Ron.

Harry and Ginny both thanked him, and bade him farewell.

Back in the ward, Hermione was in an especially good mood.

"You look quite pleased with yourself, Miss Granger," said Ginny.

"Can't help myself, your brother makes me feel wonderful," replied Hermione.

"No accounting for some people's tastes," joked Harry.

Hermione stuck out her tongue, and threw a small pillow at Harry. He didn't see it coming, of course, and it caught him square on the nose.

"Good shot, Hermione, he deserved it," said Ginny.

Harry felt his way to Hermione's bed, and made as if to grab her ankle.

Hermione, shrieked, and instinctively, tried to pull her legs away from him. She was shocked, when, ever so slightly, her right leg, responded.

"Ginny, did you see, did you see my leg, I moved it," Hermione yelled, excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I did see it, oh Hermione, that's wonderful," responded Ginny.

"What's going on? Did your leg really move, Mione?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it did move Harry. Not very much, but it did move," she said.

"That's wonderful, we've got to tell someone," said Harry.

"No, not yet. It's just a small thing now. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up, especially mine, only to find out that I'm overreacting," said Hermione.

Harry and Ginny, promised to keep it a secret between the three of them, for now. Harry thought again about how he was going to thank Professor Snape. He was glad that he made the decision he had made.

Early next morning, Ginny and Harry were up early. This was to be their first day at the learning center, they were both rather excited. They had a nice breakfast with Hermione; she made them promise yet again, not to tell anyone about her leg, moving.

Arthur drove them to the learning center, four security men, followed in another car. As they entered the center, they were the subjects of much discussion. Those who could see, were having to explain to the vision impaired students, just exactly was going on. Who was this blind, boy? Who was the little red haired girl that clung to his arm? Who were these four, burly, men led by the dapper looking gentleman in the pinstriped suit? And who was the rather large, girl that greeted them as they entered the building?

"Hello, Harry," said Millicent, cheerfully. "Hi Ginny".

"Why are they staring at us? I thought we looked pretty normal in these muggle clothes," said Ginny.

"I don't think it's the clothes. It's not every student who comes to school, accompanied by a small army of bodyguards," whispered Millicent.

Arthur instructed the guards to remain as inconspicuous as possible, but to guard Harry, Ginny and Millicent at all costs.

"Study hard, children. It's important to Harry, and to all of us in the wizarding world, that he learn Braille as quickly as possible, so that he can return to Hogwarts and continue his education," Arthur cautioned them.

"This way to our first class," said Millicent, taking Harry by the hand.

Ginny followed behind, and the guards spread out, trying, not very successfully, to blend in with their surroundings. Arthur watched them go down the hallway, he then left, to return to work.

The next two months went quickly for the youngsters, at the learning center. Millicent was very gifted in her ability to teach Harry and Ginny some of the finer points of Braille. After they got out of class, each day, the three of them would go over that day's lesson. Millicent would help them with anything they were not sure of; she was a wonderful teacher's assistant.

Harry and Ginny would return home to the Burrow, on the weekends; they even invited Millicent to go with them. She declined, however, choosing to be close to her father, who was still recovering from his wounds, suffered at Diagon Alley.

In no time at all, the two months were up, and the youngsters were preparing for their return to Hogwarts. They were all excited about going back to school. They were also excited about the family business. Harry had talked to Doby, and two of the Hogwarts' house elves had agreed to go to work for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, to build the Combo Broom Kits. Harry had to practically beg them to accept ten galleons a week; he would try to get them to accept more, later on. They had their parts suppliers lined up; marketing was going well, and Dumbledore had agreed to let them demonstrate the Combo Broom, at the school, in front of the students and their parents. Several orders for the Combo Kits, and for the assembled brooms, had been placed. This was shaping up to be a good year.

The day before their return to Hogwarts, Hermione came to stay at the Burrow. Her parents brought her to the Weasley's home, along with all of her school needs, her wheelchair and medication. Madam Pomfrey, had of course, been briefed on Hermione's needs, and her medical records had been sent to the school. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, rightly suspected that Ron and Hermione would be spending a lot of time together, so they wanted to make sure that he was thoroughly familiar with what medication she needed to take and when she needed to take it, as a back-up to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was still receiving the injections. At school, they would be given by Madam Pomfrey; supervised by Professor Snape. Harry and Ginny, were also instructed, as to Hermione's needs.

The Grangers stayed and had dinner with the Weasleys. A sumptuous, beef roast was served. It was accompanied by new potatoes, fresh green beans, tomatoes, and fresh, baked bred. For dessert, Molly offered a nice chocolate mousse.

"I've heard of chocolate frogs, but I don't know about this chocolate mouse," said Ron.

"Ronald, please. It's mousse, not mouse. It's French. It's delicious. Just eat it," snapped Hermione.

As he prepared to sneak up on his dessert, Ron couldn't help but be pleased that Hermione was getting to be her old self, a little more each day. Mrs. Granger had to smile; Ron and Hermione were acting like a little old married couple, already. She knew that her daughter would be safe with Ron near-by.

As it got late, the Grangers prepared for their trip Back home. They bid goodnight to everyone: Hugging their daughter, and not wanting to let go. The children, who volunteered to clean the dishes and put everything away, sent Arthur and Molly off to bed. After the dishes were done, Fred showed the rest of them the things that their father had gotten him at a second hand store. One was a book, on the care and handling of firearms; the other was something called a shoulder holster. The holster allowed Fred to wear the gun, concealed, under his robes, or a muggle jacket. Everyone thought this was very cool, the adults were putting a lot of faith in Fred, as a protector of the family.

Fred finally decided to call it a night, and the couples gathered on the big couch, in front of the fireplace, for one last glass of pumpkin juice.

"I can't believe we are actually going back, tomorrow. It seems like it has been years," said Ginny.

"In a lot of ways, it will be like an entirely, new, beginning," replied Hermione.

"But we will be together, and there isn't anything we can't do, if we are together," said Harry.

"Too right, mate," said Ron.

They raised their glasses in a toast, and then went upstairs to bed. Ginny led Harry by the Hand, and Ron effortlessly carried Hermione.

They made it to platform 9 ¾ with plenty of time to spare, the next morning. They had a welcomed, uneventful trip. As the Hogwarts express pulled into the station, the foursome gathered their things, and prepared for the trip to the castle. Ron carried Hermione out to a special coach that had been provided for her, drawn by regular horses. The foursome would be riding to the castle together.

"There you are," they heard a booming voice say, from behind them.

It was Hagrid. He met the group with arms wide open. He could hug them all at the same time.

"Welcome back, welcome home," said Hagrid, his eyes growing misty.

They were all glad to be with their old friend again.

"I'll see to it that your things get taken up to the castle, I'll take your chair myself, Hermione," he promised. "There's going to be a welcoming feast tonight, won't be like before though."

"What will be different about it?" asked Ginny.

"Best wait and see for yourself, Ginny" he replied, looking quite forlorn. "I'll see you at the feast tonight, we will have more time to talk then."

The foursome entered the coach, and began the trip to the castle.

"Hagrid looked so sad," said Hermione.

"I know, I thinks it has to do with the feast tonight," said Ron.

"But why would the thought of the feast make him sad?" asked Harry.

Later on, at the feast, they would all know why.

They arrived at the school and went to settle in to their rooms. Ron would not let anyone help him with Hermione, he carried her all the way to the girl's dormitory.

"You can't carry me around all the time like this, Ron, I have to make do for myself, sometime," said Hermione.

"I know that, but, I'm going to be as much help as I can be today, and no one is going to stop me," he replied.

She smiled and gave him a big kiss, to the applause of the other girls, standing around them.

"We'll take care of her for now, Ron, and make sure that she gets to the feast," said Ginny, who had just entered the room, after turning Harry over to Neville.

Ron hugged Hermione one more time, and sat her on her bed, so that she could lean back against the headboard.

"See you in a bit," Mione, he said.

"In a bit," she replied.

The girls surrounded Hermione, now. Wanting to know about her recovery, and what was going on with her and Ron. Ginny shooed them all away.

"There will be time for questions, later. Right now, Hermione and I want to get ready for the feast tonight. I suggest that you all do the same," said Ginny, in a commanding voice.

The girls looked disappointed, but did as they were told. Ginny helped Hermione with her bath, and to get ready for the feast.

"Well, we have you looking lovely, now it's time to try to do something about me," sighed Ginny.

"You are already lovely, Ginny, and you are my very best girlfriend," said Hermione.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," replied Ginny, giving her friend a hug. "I'd better hurry now, or we'll be late for the feast.

Ginny was at last ready; she helped Hermione into her wheelchair, which Hagrid had brought up to the dorm. She wheeled her friend over the stairs.

"How are we going to handle the stairs?" asked Hermione.

"Just sit back and hold on tight, I've been practicing," said Ginny, giggling.

She took out her wand, gave a swish and a flick towards Hermione's chair, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Hermione's chair rose easily into the air. Ginny was in complete control, she had definitely mastered this spell. Ginny now levitated Hermione's chair gently down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny was met with a round of applause by the assembled students. Ron explained to Harry, what was going on. Both of them were extremely proud of Ginny.

Let's go to the feast," said Ginny, taking Harry's hand.

Ron pushed Hermione's chair, and they all headed to the great hall.

As they entered the great hall, they were pleased to see it brightly decorated. Maybe, things could start to get back to normal now. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron helped Hermione get comfortable beside him, and Ginny staked her claim next to Harry. The Hogwarts' staff were seated at their usual places along the dais.

Dumbledore now rose and asked for quiet.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, all of you. We want this first of the year feast, to be a joyous, occasion. Joyous, yet tempered by remembrance. Remembrance of those no longer with us. From this day forth, it shall be our custom, at the beginning of the first of the year feast, to read the names of those who perished, at the battle of Diagon Alley. Those names, in alphabetical order, are……


End file.
